Pesadilla
by Onmyuji
Summary: ¡CAPÍTULO 4 ARRIBA! InuKag. Inuyasha y Kagome han sido unidos por un pequeño error que le costó a Kagome un lindo hanyou ahora humano viviendo muy cerca de ella... En la época actual. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta felicidad? ... O más bien, esta Pesadilla.
1. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es de la propiedad de _Rumiko Takahashi_. Si realmente fuera mío (cosa que no paso tras haberlo pedido de Navidad y posteriormente para el día de Reyes) Kikyou hubiera muerto hacia mucho tiempo y la vida seria un InuKag perfecto. Ok, ese es mi mundo, se vale soñar.

_Advertencia:_

_Bueno...pues primero me presento. Soy Hidari Kiyota y es un gusto estar aquí por primera vez en dos años que llevo de conocer esta página. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a subir una historia de Inuyasha mía al Internet debido a un incidente ocurrido el año pasado y el cual creo que afectó mucho **:tirita de escalofríos:**. Espero que la lean y les guste y me digan en que puedo mejorar, o si debería mejor retirarme de esto. T.T lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo, espero que no vayan a ser exageradamente crueles, por favor, por piedad._

_U¬¬ como nota al margen, aclaro que soy poseedora de la más mala de las autoestimas y un ego tan bajo que creo que en realidad es sólo un mito y no existe. Pero a pesar de ello, esto no prohíbe a su servidora reír, así que esperen pronto sus sarcasmos y sus comentarios cómicos._

_Por cierto, espero que no me vayan a tachar de falsa, mentirosa o de una historia poco original; que ésta es una de esas pocas historias de las que me siento muy orgullosa. ¡Aph! Y esto lo hice con la única neurona que no se me fue de vacaciones n.n._

**Pesadilla**

**Un Oneshot de la autora mas fracasada del planeta...que hoy no quiere morirse y que esta muy orgullosa con los resultados de este Fic. (¡Eaaaah¡Oigan¡nn apláudanle a esta servidora, que se le va la autoestima!)**

La luna se dibujaba en lo alto del cielo. Se trataba de la luna llena, aquella imperiosa luna que siempre iluminaba majestuosamente al gran Templo Higurashi, el cual se encuentra ahora en su punto de máximo esplendor, en la cumbre, en la cima del todo.

En especial, la atención se centraba en aquella espaciosa y especial habitación. Aquella que, tras pasar ya dos años, había cambiado un poco, dejando huellas trascendentales pero sin cambios radicales, indicando que la habitación era más de mujer y menos de niña. El caso era que, aún con el pasar de los años, todavía olía a un penetrante aroma de jazmines recién cortados. Desde luego que tal cosa no era ninguna novedad, pues la habitación siempre había olido así, pero...

... ¿Qué era lo que tenía de particular ese aroma y que lo perturbaba de esa manera?

Cierto era que desde siempre lo había perturbado, siempre alteraba sus sentidos de una manera poco usual: los adormecía... Y luego perdía la noción de todo a su alrededor, haciéndolo un adicto a más de ese peculiar olor. Jamás de los jamases se había atrevido a aspirarlo de esa forma, por temor a quedar prendado de él. Nunca lo había aspirado tan... Tan así... Y ahora comprendía a la perfección que ésa era la razón por la que se sentía tan extraño... Tan... Tan como...

**_--SLAM-- _**

Una muchacha de cabellos negros azabaches entró a la habitación, sonriente y sonrojada. En su rostro la dicha se dibujaba y la expresión de felicidad era imborrable de su rostro. Se tiró en su cama, sintiéndose ensoñada.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto del firmamento, como diamantes flotantes en un espacio negro y vacío; producto de una enorme lámpara llamada Luna. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, esa sonrisa, esa ansiedad, todo aquello parecían ser los síntomas de esa mortal enfermedad que tanto adoramos contraer y que conocemos y llamamos _'amor'_.

¿Sería posible que realmente ella estuviera enamorada?

"Hôjô-kun..." Susurró, al tiempo en que el rojo y la sonrisa de su rostro se agrandaban aún más, cegada de una inexplicable emoción

Parpadeó un poco, sintiendo que, en efecto, sus ojos todavía le pesaban; mas no le extraña, pues hacía una semana que había salido de ese patético estado de _'llora para solucionar tus problemas'_, aquello que nosotros conocemos como _'depresión'_. Había llorado por todo un mes sin descanso ante su irremediable partida. ¡Pero bueno...¿Para qué mentir¿Para qué engañarse¡Todos estaban como debían estar...!

... ¿O no?

'**_Su vida le pertenece a ella... Y viceversa. No puede olvidarla, ni abandonarla. Es su obligación estar a su lado; él se lo juró. Aunque le duela en lo mas profundo de su ser... No hay nada en este mundo que pueda remediarlo, nunca lo habrá. Pero, por encima de todo... Nunca podrán estar juntos porque pertenecen a mundos... Épocas distintas...'_**

De pronto y sin motivo alguno, siente sus ojos arder... Nuevamente. ¿Qué caso tenia lamentarse?

Pronto movió la cabeza con frenesí, en la entera disposición de olvidar tal asunto. Ya había pasado un mes sobre aquel hecho. Ya no tenía más caso que lanzarlo al olvido y jamás remembrarlo. Porque ya no había cabida para nadie mas...

Sólo para Hôjô...

"¡Anda, Kagome! **_:Risita nerviosa:_** no hay duda... ¡Esta vez me lo pedirá! Estoy segura... Lo hará mañana... **_:ansiosa:_** ¡Lo sé¡Lo sé¡Estoy completamente segura!" Exclamó la ex-miko para sí misma mientras juntaba sus manos con notoria emoción.

Desde hacía una semana que salía con él, justo cuando se había recuperado de su depresión. Había sido gracias a él que lo había superado. Tan sólo habían salido un par de veces, y, pese a que el chico tan sólo la abrazaba, ya se moría de ansiedad por que él le hiciera la dichosa pregunta: _'¿Quieres ser mi novia?'_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, asegurando una pronta hemorragia nasal. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a sentir esa compulsiva atracción por el inocente castaño?

Observó a la ventana, donde podía colarse la fresca brisa de verano, la cual mecía ondulante y elegantemente la cortina color pastel.

Suspiró, acto seguido de un auténtico rojo ardiendo en su cara, mientras un líquido brillante y de desagradable olor resbalaba por su mejilla con inaudita rapidez, aunque rápidamente fue sustituida por muchas más, que le siguieron en su recorrido, anunciando su recaída.

Se llevó una mano al pecho cansinamente "Rayos... Como duele..." Susurró con pesadez, mientras las lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus blancas mejillas, mojando las sábanas de su cama.

En realidad... ¿Había podido olvidarlo¿Sería esa la realidad en cuestión¿Que tan sólo trataba de cegarse a sí misma con alguien más para poder olvidarlo y sofocar su pena, cuando en realidad no había podido¿Aún sabiendo que todo sería vanamente inútil y que su inmortal amor por él jamás desaparecería?

Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, aunque lo único que logró fue no poder abrirlos. De nuevo, sentía ese inquebrantable vacío, aquel vacío que tanto le dolía que tanto tiempo le había acompañado en su infinita soledad; mas aún así... Cómo lo amaba...

... ¿Acaso era masoquista?

Con cuidado, se puso de pie, tocándose los ojos. Por un momento, una imagen, una voz y un nombre atravesaron su mente de golpe, dolorosamente; ocasionando que una mueca de dolor atravesara su rostro de nuevo. Deslizó sus manos suavemente por sus mejillas, notando lo frías que estaban...

El viento entró con más fuerza de la debida a la habitación, meciendo con brusquedad su uniforme, ahora de color gris. No entendía por qué, pero por un breve y candoroso momento pudo percibir el fresco aroma a bosque, tan característico de _ese_ lugar. Respiró hondo, tratando de que aquel aroma se le quedase para siempre... Pero...

"¿Por qué lloras tanto, niña? Esos ojos están muy rojos... ¡No se te vayan a secar de tanto llorar!" Se oyó una voz burlona, relativamente cerca, por lo que esas lágrimas continuaron saliendo de sus ojos con aún más potencia, obligándola a sollozar con fuerza, debido al dolor que sentía. Se oía... Tan real...

"Inu... Ya... Sha..." Sus labios titubearon lo que su corazón... Lo que su alma callaba. Mas sabía que en el fondo de su ser no era real "Inuyasha..."

"¿Feh¿Sí¿Qué quieres, Kagome?" Preguntó con desdeño aquella voz que le hubo cautivado desde aquel momento en que lo conoció. Ella tan sólo atinó a llorar más fuerte, en vista de que no se lo creía. Aquél comprendió qué trataba de decir ella con sus lágrimas, por lo que se apresuró a hablar "¡Feh¡Pero claro que soy yo¿Acaso esperabas que fuera alguien más?" Volvió a decir aquella voz, cada vez más cerca de ella, provocando que Kagome se estremeciera completamente.

Los hinchados ojos de Kagome se abrieron, en vista de que era demasiado evidente el tecnicismo. Sus ojos se dilataron mucho al ver frente a sus ojos parte del rojo haori de esa persona. Sintió unas manos que con firmeza le rodearon la cintura, lleno de suavidad, mientras le aferraban histérico al cuerpo de aquel ser.

"¡Inu... Yasha!" Susurró Kagome con una expresión total de _'No me lo creo'_; una típica mueca de shock, común en ella _"¡Tengo que estar soñando!"_

"¡Claro que soy yo!" Gritó el ya mencionado con una radiante y más que genuina sonrisa, tan característica de él; pasando luego a abrazarla con posesión exagerada, dejándola a ella apresada contra él de una manera comprometedora. Ella, por su lado, no se lo creía, no podía. Todo era demasiado bueno como para poder ser cierto...

... Y las cosas no pudieron ponerse aún más a su favor, cuando lo vio acercarse lenta pero desesperadamente a su rostro, sin saber en qué momento y cómo, pero tarde se había dado cuenta cuando ya había flaqueado ante él. Y con sus ojos entrecerrados, sintió el cálido vaho del aliento de él golpearle con gentileza inusual la cara. Y sus ojos cerrados le indicaron que él también lo deseaba. Sus respiraciones se habían confundido rápidamente, casi sin notarlo, mientras iban adquiriendo poco a poco un ritmo casi sutil...

'**_Hôjô...'_**

"¡NO PUEDO!" Gritó Kagome, quien se separó bruscamente de él, casi como acto reflejo "¡QUÉ...¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO EN ESTE LUGAR!" Exigió saber ella, incrédula.

"¡Feh¡¿Estás tonta o qué¡Pero si yo vivo en este lugar!" Se defendió él inmediatamente después de tal acusación que ella hacía, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo lo que acababa de decir.

"..." Los ojos de Kagome se hicieron enormes de la mera impresión, en vista, sobre todo, de que no se entendía cómo así se había atrevido a decir tal cosa "Eso... ¡ESO ES MENTIRA¡Regresa al Sengoku!" Le ordenó ella, señalándole acusadoramente.

Hubo unos breves instantes de silencio después de aquella orden dada por Kagome. Ella estaba conmocionada... Sumamente conmocionada. Y si no hubiera sido porque tenía bien templada y fría la cabeza... Se hubiera vuelto loca con lo que estaba por escuchar...

"No puedo" Fue la simple y sencilla respuesta de él, quien al cabo de unos segundos, susurró apagadamente lo antes mencionado, bajando la cabeza sonrojado y sonriendo...

... Fue en este momento y con estas palabras que la miko casi llega al borde de la locura, por lo que a Kagome le agregó a su estupefacción un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho... Que aunado a esa expresión de shock... Pues simplemente no parecía ella "¿Có... Cómo que no puedes!" Gritó ella, encolerizada "¡TIENES QUE PODER!" Dijo ella, como esperanzada a que todo era una vana y simple ilusión. Se pellizcó una mejilla "Eso dolió... Joey... ¿Eso quiere decir que... Todo es real?"

"¡Feh¡Pues claro que es real¡¿Acaso creíste que todo era un sueño!" Preguntó el hanyou, burlón todavía.

"¡Es que esto tiene que ser mentira!" Aseguró ella, acercándose a él peligrosamente. Inuyasha se hubo sentido sumamente nervioso, sin contar cómo sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cara al ver cuanto se acercaba a ella. ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso si sólo... Si sólo... Era una humana de poco valor sentimental para él? Y cuando la vio tomar uno de sus mechones de cabello y jalarlo con todas las fuerzas que su frágil ser le permitía, creyendo que todo era un sueño... Creyendo que así pronto despertaría... Lo obligó a estallar...

... Esto tenía que ser una broma... Una muy mala broma... Tenía que ser así...

"¡SUÉLTAME NIÑA TONTA¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO PUEDO!" Gritó él, enfurecido ante la despiadada manera en que ella se empeñaba por jalarle el cabello. La tomó por las muñecas en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, esperando ser liberado, mas ella sólo había hecho mas fuerza en halárselo, convirtiendo aquella desdeñosa situación en un divertido juego para Inuyasha...

... Pero como dice el dicho _'juego de manos es de villanos'_; pronto la chica tuvo la oportunidad de morder las manos de su opresor para poder verse libre de su agarre, contuvo el jalón de cabello, molesta.

"¿QUE NO PUEDES!" Gritó la chica de 17 años mientras lo halaba en dirección a la puerta de su cuarto que daba al corredor "¡YA VEREMOS SI NO PUEDES...!" Agregó finalmente abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, haciendo comentarios feos sobre su persona y maldiciendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso...

----------------------------------------

Los pasos eran rápidos y largos, como si se trataran de zancadas mismas. La mirada molesta de la ex-miko era bastante obvia, la cual se había acrecentado después de esa zalamera actitud de adolescente cortés que había aplicado el hanyou justo cuando su madre los pilló por el corredor de la casa justo antes de salir. Esa actitud suya... Esa coquetería que tenía... Jamás lo había visto actuar así... Como si fuera otra persona... Como si no fuera él...

Pronto se encontraban caminando por el templo, mientras la luz de la luna les golpeaba en la cara; se vieron llegando al dichoso hokora que la chica de ahora 17 años había dejado de visitar hacía un mes y en el cual se encontraba el pozo devorador de huesos. La chica abrió la puerta groseramente y haló al chico de ojos dorados adentro.

Una vez ahí, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y se acercó al borde, observándolo con nerviosismo. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado, asomando su cabeza por el borde también. Se hallaba tan ensimismado en ese punto y con lo brazos cruzados, tan concentrado en un mundo sólo de él, que no pudo advertir lo que vino después.

"Osuwari..." Dijo Kagome con autoridad, provocando que el kotodama colgado en el cuello del hanyou todavía, reaccionara a aquella palabra y se activara con poder e ímpetu; mandándolo por el pozo en una caída casi mortal...

... Más al ver que no había luz violeta en el pozo y que se había escuchado un feo sonido de golpe en el fondo del mismo, no puede evitar asomar su cabeza por él, encontrándose con un adolorido Inuyasha que se sobaba la cabeza con bastante insistencia.

"¿Qué... Qué ha pasado¿Por qué aún sigues aquí?" Preguntó ella, viendo con completo shock las facciones molestas del hanyou adolorido al fondo del pozo.

"¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES, CON UN CARAJO, QUE NO PUEDO!" Gritó Inuyasha, iracundo, viendo como desaparecía la cabeza de ella en el borde del pozo, puesto que se había ido a sentar, como con estupefacción.

"Esto tiene que ser... Una... Pesadilla..." La escuchó susurrar. No... No podía ser verdad... No podía... No... No... "... No..."

"¿Y por qué esto habría de ser una pesadilla?" Preguntó la irritable voz de Inuyasha en un tono natural de voz, como si no le cuadrase por completo en la cabeza el por qué la chica estaba actuando así "a mí mas bien me parece un bonito sueño..." Y fue en ese momento que Kagome cayó en cuenta de cuán cerca estaba él de ella, puesto que él se había salido del pozo... Para sentarse a su lado y pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello "... Porque tú estás en él..." Y entonces Kagome le clavó la vista, sonrojada e incrédula, pues el tono de voz de él había cambiado drásticamente a uno suave y cariñoso. Y cuando lo vio sumamente apenado, bajando la cabeza, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose; supuso que algo había que él quería decirle... O más bien dudaba si estaba bien decirle...

... ¿O es que sólo era parte de su imaginación?

Frunció el ceño rápidamente, tomándoselo todo como una triste y sencilla broma "¡Espera¿Qué insinúas¿Que querías verme?" Preguntó ella con sorna, sabiendo de antemano que él prefiere por sobre todas las cosas a su encarnación pasada: a la miko Kikyô. Es por ello que tan sólo pensarlo la hace sentir como si una estaca fuese a pararse a su corazón... Y no se fuera a mover nunca jamás...

... Pero cuando lo vio asentir con suma lentitud, sintió que su cara comenzaba a superar ya los 40º. De inmediato sintió esa sensación de vacío en el estómago, que pronto fue inundada por una curiosa sensación de vértigo, ansiedad y emoción, mejor conocida como _'Mariposas en el Estómago'_. Así que pronto realizó la debida corrección para que ello no se notara.

"¡Fah¡Claro¡Buena broma¡Seguro que este sueño se pasa de real¡Ahora deberías estar en el infierno con tu querida Kikyô¡Así que no me harás caer¡Porque tú estás ya muchos años lejos al pasado¡Muchos kilómetros bajo mis pies!" Dijo ella, con la voz casi temblándole, pues sabía que era ya imposible por hacerle caer. Y es que por dentro se estaba desmoronando; lo había notado cuando de su voz escaparon esos timbres de dulzura y anhelo que le había negado a él en su último mes juntos, en que ella se había hecho prácticamente indiferente, como si no lo recordara o conociera. Pero su voz ahora había sido diferente. Estaba resentida, enojada, celosa, desilusionada, una serie de sentimientos encontrados que la hacían sentir sumamente mal por haber sido Kikyô la elegida por él, no ella. Pero sabía que en el fondo se estaba muriendo.

"Estuve en el infierno con ella antes de darme cuenta de que quizás..." Y las palabras que el hanyou estaba por decir después de un incómodo silencio que reclamaba explicaciones, fueron cortadas por un furioso _'osuwari'_ que gritó Kagome, estrellándolo muy _'cariñosamente'_ contra el suelo.

**_--BONK-- _**

"¡NO LO DIGAS¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE¡ARGH¡ESTÚPIDA ILUSIÓN!" Gritó Kagome, ya de pie, caminando hasta la puerta del hokora y saliendo completamente alarmada...

----------------------------------------

Corrió con desesperación por entre las casetas y templos de su casa. No podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba en esos momento. ¡ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE ERA UN TONTO SUEÑO...!

Entonces... ¿Por qué se ponía así?

"¡Ay, Kagome¡¿Por qué no despiertas!" Se regañó en voz alta, deseando despertar ya. Es que no podía... Esas falsas esperanzas e ilusiones que le sembraba el subconsciente le hacían daño... Mucho daño. ¿Es que acaso no entendía¿De cuándo acá volvía a soñar con él?

"¡Alto ahí, señorita!" Una voz la obligó a paralizarse de pronto, al tiempo en que se sentía detenida por una mano que, suave, tomaba la suya. Trató de soltarse, mas no podía, no reunía el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Se volvió a su apresor, molesta, clavando sus ojos almendra en los suyos... ¿Negros? "¿Así que quiere jugar la señorita?" se rió él, con sorna...

¡UN MOMENTO¡ALGO ANDABA MAL EN TODO ESTO¡Y ERAN ESOS OJOS NEGROS FUERA DE LUGAR!

"I... Inuyasha... Eres... ¿Eres humano?" Preguntó la chica con asombro, tomando un par de mechones negros del cabello de él. Volvió su vista al cielo, donde una bien grande y redonda luna llena se alzaba con poderío sobre el templo Higurashi. Parpadeó, confundida. "De acuerdo. Este sueño se está saliendo de control. Por favor... Que alguien se moleste en despertarme..."

"¡Y dale con que es un sueño¡QUE YA TE DIJE QUE ESTO NOOOO ES UN SUEÑO!" Insisitió Inuyasha, exasperado con la situación.

"¿Entonces cómo explicas tu condición de humano y el hecho de que no puedes cruzar el maldito pozo!" Gritó ella, cada vez más molesta.

"¡Feh¡¿De verdad quieres saber!" Exclamó él, ya perdiendo la compostura y recuperando su mal humor. Ella asintió tímidamente, como si no estuviese muy segura de saber, así que se atuvo a las consecuencias. Fue en ese entonces que sintió como él se aferraba firmemente a su mano, para luego halarla en dirección al Goshimboku, ese árbol milenario que había sido testigo de amargas desdichas para Kagome, único y silencioso testigo de su dulce delirio, aquél que ahora era motivo del ahora repudio de ella por él "¡BIEN¡Le mostraré, señorita, que NOOOO está soñando!" Agregó él.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al sagrado árbol milenario, supo que habían concluido satisfactoriamente su supuesto viaje. Por fin entonces pudo sentir que su mano era liberada por el chico, quién se encaminó al árbol no muy feliz y se arrodilló en suelo, como para sacar algo del interior de la tierra. Después de que, con un poco de dificultad se abriese paso en el fango y hubiese encontrado, satisfecho, lo que deseaba enseñarle a la joven damisela, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa y le enseñó lo que explicaba todo.

"Digamos... Que quizás no fuiste la miko más inteligente al dejar ESTO en el Sengoku, cuando parece que esta cosa tiene un letrero gigante que dice _'No se deje al alcance de Hanyous Estúpidos y Acomplejados'_." Se burló Inuyasha.

Kagome frunció el ceño, al tiempo en que su asombro e incredulidad se hacían mayores que nunca. ¿De cuándo acá el hanyou elaboraba enunciados con tan compleja estructura gramatical y con una perfecta pronunciación y un razonamiento y comprensión total de las palabras igual de admirable?

"Esa era la idea. La deje ahí para que hicieras con ella lo que quisieras" Confesó la chica, no deseosa de decir tal cosa.

"¡Pues entonces, tonta, no estas soñando!" Le repitió el chico, mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande ante las palabras de ella. ¿Cómo no estar feliz¡Si lo que había dicho había sido por la causa que lo había llevado hasta donde estaba!

Ella, más horrorizada que de costumbre, se excusó haciendo uso de sus perfectamente sanos pulmones y gritando osuwari a todo pulmón. Inuyasha cerró los ojos y rogó por piedad internamente, sabiendo que eso traería desastrosas consecuencias para su espalda en la mañana, pero al ver que nunca llegó el dichoso castigo, reaccionó, y supo que no podía ser mejor, sobre todo cuando recordó el por qué de la situación. Se sonrió enormemente al saber que el osuwari ya jamás tendría efecto, gritó de felicidad, antes de ser reemplazado por un escalofrío que le recorrió la medula espinal...

"¿Qué... Qué pasó?" Kagome no podía estar más aturdida con lo recién acontecido. ¡Que pesadilla tan más rara! Él... Ahí, sin poder regresar, en su forma humana... Y ella imposibilitada de usar su osuwari para descargar su frustración.

"Mira, será mejor que te sientes... Que la noticia te puede caer mal..." Dijo el chico con dulzura, atípica en él, llevándola con ligeros empujoncitos a la banca a lado del Goshimboku y sentándola ahí.

"Es que no... Hmpf... No entiendo, Inuyasha, por favor explícame..." Susurró Kagome tomándole la mano con suavidad, rogándole una explicación. Desde luego que Inuyasha se hubo sorprendido con tan repentino cambio de actitud, mas después de razonar bien, supo que era normal en ella, después de todo, tener un humor tan cambiante. Así que se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

"¿Recuerdas que me reclamaste porque dijiste que yo debía estar en el infierno con Kikyô? Pues resulta que hace como dos semanas que me fui con ella. **_:suspiro:_** no sabes cuanto sufrí al saber que te marchaste a este lugar odiándome... Y fue cuando me hube dado cuenta de esto cuando ya estaba en el infierno. Pero no me importó, porque quería volver a verte... Y saber que no estabas enfadada conmigo... Y estar en aquel lugar no me lo iba a impedir..."

"Aún lo estoy..." Reclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

"El caso es que..." Y entonces, su deseo de acercarse más a ella se hizo enorme, por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano para poder contenerse y continuar explicando "Cuando logré regresar... Encontré que te habías marchado. Me derrumbe." Confesó él de sopetón, haciendo incomodar a Kagome, quien estuvo por decir algo, si no hubiese sido acallada "Y como no pude soportarlo... Me robé del santuario en la escalinata la Shikon no Tama... Y le pedí mi deseo..."

"¿Y cómo explicas tu condición humana en PLENA LUNA LLENA y lo del pozo!" Preguntó ella, inquisitiva y suspicaz.

"Eum... **_:se rasca la cabeza:_** Digamos que mi deseo llevaba incluido que todo eso pasara..." Espetó, algo avergonzado "Se suponía que el proceso se llevaría en dos partes: Estar aquí para aprender todo lo de esta época... Y... Ser humano... Con todo lo que eso implica... Por y para siempre..." Y su voz comenzó a oírse rara, como la del adolescente al que recientemente le esta cambiando la voz "... Lo... Lo gracioso de todo esto es que... **_:nervioso:_** Verás... Yo planeaba que mi deseo se cumpliera... Pero sólo en parte... Creí que sólo me permitiría verte... Una ultima vez..."

Kagome sintió que se sonrojaba, acompañado de un nudo en la garganta "¿E... Eso es lo gracioso?" Se mofó Kagome muy a duras penas, tratando de mantener el sarcasmo.

"... El caso es que... Mi deseo se cumplió en su totalidad porque lo hice... **_:rojo:_** Pensando en ti... Lo que al parecer lo afectó... Porque lo hice por..." Y sus labios temblaron con nerviosismo, mientras su rostro iba tomando color, no supo como explicar lo que venía después "... Por..."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kagome, temiendo la próxima respuesta "... ¿Por amor?" Preguntó con voz trémula. Lo tomó por los hombros, obligándole a verle, pese a que este le evitó la mirada "¡Dime, Inuyasha¡No te quedes callado!" Ahora no había duda alguna... Estaba soñando...

"Kagome... ¿Te casarías conmigo?" Y el corazón de la joven de 17 años se disparó a mil por hora cuando él la tomó por los brazos y la estrechó en un cálido abrazo, dulce y tierno. Y fue a estas alturas que para ella ya fue imposible pensar en algo más, simplemente ya no era concebido. Su mente, pero sobre todo su corazón, estaban puestos para él, estaba a su entera disposición... "Kagome... ¿Te casas conmigo?" Y el rojo de sus mejillas aumentó aún más. Ella... ¿Casarse con él? Aún no se creía que aquel hanyou de tan arcaico vocabulario por fin comprendiera en toda la extensión de la palabra el sentido que traía _'matrimonio'_ para ella. Aunque ya no le extrañaba tanto... Sonaba algo... Raro...

Al ver que de pronto él ya no hacía ninguna alusión alguna a su reciente propuesta, aunado a las leves risillas que el chico ha dejado escapar, no pudo evitar separarse de él, confundida, viendo que reía burlonamente ante su ensoñado gesto.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la sonrojada chica con algo de ofuscación e inocencia, sobre todo al ver como el chico reía, bastante complacido.

"¡Ay, Kagome¡Eres una estúpida¡¿Acaso sí te creíste que hablaba enserio!" Se rió él, con sorna, medio muerto en su risa y revolcándose en ella. Kagome se hubo sonrojado, avergonzada. ¿Tan bajo ha caído él por burlarse de ella? Se ha puesto de pie, decidida y sumamente molesta, con una mortal aura roja rodeándole. Inuyasha no puede evitar tragar saliva de improviso, trayendo consigo miedo, sabiendo lo que ello podía significar...

"Dímelo... O haré que el osuwari funcione de una forma que NO te va a gustar..." Advirtió ella, viéndole molesta. Inuyasha no puede hablar de la mera impresión. ¿Qué quería que le dijera... Si ya le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir? "Dímelo... O desde luego que no creeré ninguna de tus palabras."

"¿PERO QUE VER LA SHIKON NO TAMA INSERVIBLE NO TE BASTA!" Mas ver que las expresiones de ambos no saciaban la insatisfecha razón del otro... La respuesta fue un rotundo No.

El silencio se hizo eterno. E Inuyasha no sabía por qué... Pero algo en su interior le indicaba que no debía decir nada...o las consecuencias serían desastrosas...

"Lo sabía: eres un cobarde. Todo esto es sólo una maldita pesadilla" Y molesta, la ex-miko caminó rumbo a su casa, dejando al perplejo Inuyasha en el lugar.

Pasaron 20 segundos exactamente, tiempo que fue más que suficiente para que Kagome se detuviera y se volviera a ver al chico, quien no se había movido ni medio milímetro. Suspiró cansinamente. ¿Es que acaso él no sabía cuanto daño le provocaba soñar con él? De nuevo, sus ojos arden. Se niega a creer que todo aquello es real, puesto que todo es inverosímil, de una manera inexplicable para ella. De pronto ve ante sus ojos pasar aquellos 2 largos años junto al hanyou de gran corazón, pero con una aprehensión que lo hacían tímido y retraído, con una rebeldía contra la autoridad. Era como el típico antihéroe del que nunca soñó que se enamoraría. Era su antihéroe.

El viento comenzó a hacer su trabajo, venteando en dirección de la que dispone a irse Kagome. En su movimiento a hecho que algo en Inuyasha reaccione de pronto, cosa que en este momento la casi omnipresente autora no puede dilucidar bien (Como era de esperarse con tan pésima escritora como esta servidora.).

"¡Espera!" Y bastó esta única palabra para detener a la miko finalmente. Inuyasha finalmente había reaccionado y se había acercado a ella, tomándola suavemente de la mano "¡Momento, que soy lento¡Ahora soy yo el que creo que está soñando!" Admitió él, por lo que Kagome se ha soltado de inmediato, molesta y celosa.

"¡PUES LO ESTAMOS! **_:lo señala:_** ¡Tú estás en el infierno con Kikyô¡Y yo...¡Yo pronto voy a ser la novia de Hôjô-kun!" Proclamó ella, con la voz quebrada, pero solemne "¡Esto no es real porque tú y yo nunca debimos conocernos¡Tú le perteneces a Kikyô¡Tú perteneces al SENGOKU JIDAI¡Regresa a tu mundo! Regresa... **_:sollozo:_** Por favor... Regresa..." Y de nuevo, se desplomó en el suelo, destruida "¡Quiero despertar¡Sueño tonto!" Gritó, llorando a pleno pulmón...

'**_Todo este tiempo buscando a alguien sin saber cómo ni por qué, consideró importante recordar por qué todo tuvo que ser así. Ella se había encargado de apoyarle, siempre. ¿Cómo podría encontrar de nuevo a alguien como ella en este mundo, si sólo aparecía una vez cada eternidad? Quería olvidarse de ella y jamás recordarla, pero lloraba por ella, se preocupaba por ella. ¿Cuántas veces no pasó ella la noche en vela por velar su salud? Debía amarla, debía quererla sin reparar en orgullos, sin reparar en nada...'_**

"Si esto fuera un sueño podría decírtelo... Pero no es así porque..." Y la voz del ahora humano hanyou Inuyasha aminoró el llanto de la chica, quien aún no se recuperaba...

'**_... Porque la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado por la eternidad...'_**

"Porque no es un sueño... Es mi pesadilla... Porque ya lo he dicho" Confesó con un dejo de dulzura y las mejillas rojas, aplacando el llanto de Kagome "Si fuera una simple trivialidad lo que nos esta pasando... Si fuera un simple sueño, una mentira, una ilusión... ¡Como quieras llamarle¿No crees que habríamos despertado hacía ya mucho tiempo?" Y los ojos de Kagome se hicieron enormes de la impresión y se sonrojó, en vista de que todo aquello era como una confesión...

... Y eso que aún no se recuperaba de su shock. Al parecer le había afectado bastante la noticia. Desesperado ante la reacción inanimada de la chica de 17 años, la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeo levemente.

"Sí, Kagome. Mi deseo se cumplió de esta manera P-O-R A-M-O-R. P-O-R T-I. Esto NO es un simulacro de incendios, mucho menos es un sueño, porque la Shikon no Tama ya es una joya inanimada con poco valor entre los youkais. Por eso ya no sientes su presencia. ¿Lo vas entendiendo ya o tengo que escribírtelo? Lo cual va a ser un problema porque aún no domino los kanjis. ¡Pero si hace falta voy y le pido ayuda a tu mamá y asunto arreglado!" Dijo para finalizar, por lo que en su voz se nota que ya se haya desesperado.

El silencio unánime hizo acto de presencia en el lugar nuevamente. Había un incomodo y abrumador silencio que sólo hacía de relleno a la situación.

"¿Ya te había dicho cuánto me gusta tu aroma?" Y la voz de él es tan suave susurrada al oído de la chica de 17 años, que Kagome no puede evitar estremecerse entre sus brazos ahora que la ha estrechó cálidamente en su abrazo. ¡Y es que por fin ya sabe por qué reaccionaba tan extrañamente al aroma de ella! "Bien... Pues ahora lo sabes..." Le murmuró en un hilillo de voz, haciendo más firme el agarre "Te Quiero..." ¡NOO¡No la quería...¡Mas Bien...! "Te Amo..." Y estas palabras han hecho que, en lugar de forcejear por soltarse, Kagome se aferrara con fuerza al abrazo de sí, tratando de ahogarse en él.

Estaba demasiado feliz por lo que ha escuchado... Que no cabe en si de felicidad.

"¡Espere, señorita!" Exclamo Inuyasha una vez que se hubieron soltado el uno al otro y ella se hubiera decidido por regresar a su casa, ya habiendo digerido todo lo suscitado esa noche desde la caída del atardecer. Kagome se ha detenido al sentir la brusca mano de él detenerle, cuando al voltear lo ha encontrado con una sonrisa pícara a modo de una invitación "¡No te dejaré ir hasta que aceptes salir conmigo este sábado!" Y Kagome se ha sonrojado todavía más ante su invitación.

"¿Feh¿Y desde cuándo tú quieres salir conmigo?" Preguntó Kagome, figurando en su rostro una rara mueca, difícil de descifrar.

"Desde que sé que me falta conocerte más. Así como tú me conoces a mí más de lo que yo me conozco..." Y la sincera sonrisa de él ha provocado en ella unas enormes ganas de ir a abrazarlo de nuevo.

"Eum... Quizás..." Declaró ella, con un enigmático tono de voz.

"¿Quizás¿Por qué?" Preguntó él.

"Porque todo depende de ti."

"¿De mí¿Y por qué razón?" Preguntó, cuando al ver en el rostro sonrojado de ella la molestia ante la pregunta, pareció por fin captar la especie de indirecta. "Pues si ya no queda de otra... Te buscaré mañana en la escuela. ¡Si me dices que no, te juro que te vas a arrepentir!" Exclamó Inuyasha, quitándose muy como si nada el inservible kotodama que colgaba de su cuello. Kagome bufó de fastidio y lo recogió de inmediato.

"¡No debiste hacerlo¡No lo trates así!" Gritó ella, como enojada "¡Sólo por eso mañana no te diré nada!"

"¡Feh¡Lo harás¡Si señor¡Y aunque no quieras pasaré por ti¡Y AUNQUE NO QUIERAS Y TENGA QUE LLEVARTE ARRASTRANDO¡Vale que mira que hago todo esto por ti y no lo aprecias!" Dijo, como con cara de corderito degollado. Kagome se hubo dado media vuelta, caminando en dirección a su casa, ya ignorando casi por completo las amenazas y quejas de del ahora humano Inuyasha.

"¡Fah¡Pero que pesadilla tan más estúpida!" Agregó ella antes de marcharse ya por definitiva vez.

"Sí, pero es NUESTRA pesadilla... Y juntos vamos a despertar..." Agregó Inuyasha también dando camino rumbo a la salida del templo, pero no sin antes voltearse y sonreírle a la chica, gritándole lo mas fuerte que pudo, pues ella ya iba lejos "¡Vivo cerca¡Para que no se te olvide¡Así que no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente!" Y dicho esto, se hecho a correr escaleras abajo, sumamente feliz.

Y Kagome no pudo evitar detenerse ante lo que hubo escuchado de la boca de Inuyasha a lo lejos, primero roja como tomate... Luego blanca como el papel. y luego ya no puedo comprender. ¿Que él había dicho qué?

_**¿Owari?**_

****

**PS. **Bueno, pues eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo y en corregirlo, es de esos poquitos FanFictions de los que me siento orgullosa. Espero que les haya gustado. A mí me cae que le puedo sacar un capitulo Extra. Si lo quieren, pueden decírmelo, sino igual, este OneShot está completo. En una semana, si hay reviews, encontrarán las respuestas a estos en mi perfil, así que yo que ustedes, si es que les gustó, estaría al pendiente...

¡Pero no crean que se desharán de mi tan fácilmente¡Aun tengo muchas historias que subir!

n-n ¡Nos vemos¡Y Dejen Review!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


	2. Pesadilla: El Omake

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo utilizo a los personajes de esta maravillosa serie como base para mis historias y FanFictions.

_Advertencia:_

_¡Lo prometido es deuda! Y por fin les traje el Omake de **Pesadilla**, recién salidito del teclado, un trabajo inédito que nadie ha tenido la fortuna/desdicha de leer, salvo yo. Se que quizás no les guste o se queden con ganas de más, en fin, hay muchas maneras de reaccionar y muchas formas de ver y juzgar este Omake, pero igual lo público pues noté en sus reviews que esperaban con ansias esta segunda parte. La espera ha valido la pena._

_... Ahora: si se quedan con ganas de más... Me lo dicen en sus reviews ¿Vale?_

**_¡Y POR FAVOR! ¡LES PIDO DE LA MANERA MAS ATENTA QUE LEAN MI MAS RECIENTE FANFICTION ARRIBA, LLAMADO "Resignación"! ¡POR PIEDAD! ¡LEANLO Y DIGANME QUÉ LES PARECIÓ!_**

**Pesadilla: El Omake**

**Capítulo Extra, Por Hidari Kiyota**

Hacía un extraño frío para la hora que era del día. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, era inevitable que por las mañanas se sintiera ese curioso frío que se acrecentaba con la brisa del sereno nocturno y con la debilidad con la que el sol salía. Pero es que era demasiado anormal para ser las 7:30 a.m. ¿Sería acaso que recién entraban al otoño? ¡Quien sabe! Pero era seguro que este día estaba más fresco de lo habitual...

Se escuchó un sonido, muy cerca del imperioso templo Higurashi. Un sonido, más que una simple modulación emitida por voz, había sido como un quejido de molestia y desesperación. Ahí estaba, aquel joven de cabellos negros, detenido a mitad de la escalinata del templo, soltando su bolso escolar en el escalón que más cercano tenía. Apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano a la frente, indeciso.

Justo tenía que ser su maldita suerte. Justo tenía que ser él así de ocurrentemente estúpido como para que su cerebro pudiera programar la función _'Ir a recoger a la joven a su casa camino a la escuela'_. ¡Tenía que ser! ¡Aún no conforme con la amarga experiencia de lo noche anterior...!

Se sonrió nada más de recordar la noche anterior. Era inevitable en él. Quería verla... _Necesitaba verla_. Ahora que estaba en ese lugar sin presiones y a su voluntad, podía pensar con mayor claridad todo. Sino hubiese hecho lo que hizo y de esta manera... Ahora estaría completamente arrepentido de no haber estado ahí para Kagome. Nunca lo estuvo, y eso fue lo que le partió el alma.

Pero ahora que estaba ahí, ya era suficiente de debilidades y de tanto arrepentirse. ¡Sólo se vivía una vez! Y el había tenido la magnifica oportunidad de estar... A lado de la mujer que él quería. ¡Y bueno! No a cualquiera se le otorga tal favor...

Aún inseguro, se decidió por subir nuevamente los escalones, esta vez un poco más calmado y apaciguado de nervios. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a la joven pelinegra...! Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella. Muchas veces en el pasado la había dejado en un segundo plano por una mujer a la que no amaba... Y ahora que podía estar con ella... No estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un solo segundo...

Tan ahogado se ve en sus vastos pensamientos sobre Kagome, que no se ha percatado de que se ha encaminado a la casa de la susodicha en _'Modo Robótico-Automático'_. Porque cuando menos se lo espera, se encuentra ya lejos volando pensando en la joven. Y no entendía como podía pensar las mismas estupideces una y otra vez sin cansarse.

¿Pero quién sabía? Cuando se está enamorado... La mente no funciona adecuadamente y uno prácticamente se vuelve un estúpido romántico...

"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YA ES MUY TARDE!" Una chillona voz lo hizo reaccionar de pronto, conmocionado de reconocerla, no pudo evitar sonreír con esa tan extraña pero últimamente muy común galantería que poseía, y que, desde luego, desde siempre poseía. Esa voz... Era de Kagome. Y para haberla escuchado tan cerca, significaba que...

"¡Buenos Días!" Saludó una varonil voz desde la puerta cerrada de la casa, esperanzada de ser escuchada muy pronto. Y por supuesto fue que se le escuchó enseguida, pues no tardó mucho en que una joven mujer se asomó por la puerta, para darle la bienvenida al visitante.

"¡Buenos Días!" Saludó aquella amable voz, perteneciente a esa mujer, la madre de Kagome. Inuyasha la reconoció inmediato, tan sólo escuchar aquella suave y serena voz la delataba. Pero al parecer la mujer no le reconocía aún, a pesar de que la noche anterior le había saludado muy sin cuidado cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras de esa casa, tomado de la mano de una muy furiosa Kagome... "Dígame, por favor... ¿Qué es lo que...? ¡Oh! ¡Inuyasha-kun! ¡Que lindo verte tan temprano por aquí! ¡Pasa, pasa!" Le ofreció ella al descubrir su identidad, haciendo todo con esos gestos amables y ligeramente elegantes que le identificaban. Inuyasha únicamente se encaminó un poco hacia la entrada y le saludó, tratando de conservar un poco de cortesía. "¡Que bueno verte por aquí, Inuyasha! ¡Hacía tiempo que no lo hacías!" Le saludó la mujer con esa fulgurante sonrisa que tenía.

"No se moleste, señora. Vengo por Kagome. Iríamos juntos a la escuela." Dijo Inuyasha con simpleza respondiendo a la sonrisa de la joven señora con una de las suyas, un tanto altanera "¿Se encuentra ella en casa?" preguntó con sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

"Por supuesto que está." Le dijo la mujer, con su perpetua sonrisa de siempre. "La llamaré para ti." Dijo la mujer dándose media vuelta y usando su suave voz para llamar a su primogénita. "¡Kagome! ¡Te llaman en la puerta! ¡Inuyasha te está esperando!" Exclamó su madre de manera que pudiera ser escuchada por su hija mayor. Inuyasha le observó ligeramente divertido. Se imaginaba cuán problemáticas resultaban todas las mañanas en esa casa...

Pronto, apareció de no muy lejos, bastante cerca de la entrada desde donde Inuyasha pudiera ver perfectamente como buen espectador que era; a una joven de cabellos negros corriendo por el pasillo con desesperación. Uniformada ya, corría con una calceta en la mano izquierda, la cual además se sostenía el cabello, mientras que en la otra mano cargaba un secador de cabello, sumado a todo esto la tostada francesa que traía en la boca, frustrada.

Inuyasha no pudo suprimir sus ganas de reír, por lo que soltó una risotada divertida, burlona. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Kagome paró en seco y le observó, con los ojos chispeantes de ira, mientras procuraba morder con cuidado su pan para evitar botarlo al suelo, dejando helado al joven ex-hanyou al acto, poniéndolo pálido además. La madre de la ex-miko sonrió complacida, acercándose a su hija y quitándole la tostada de la boca, sugiriéndole que evitara hacer eso.

Aunque ciertamente, Kagome no le escuchó. Aún tenía la mirada fija en el joven de cabellos negros que tenía la expresión en blanco del mero miedo.

"Anda, hija. Inuyasha ha venido por ti." Le dijo la mujer a su primogénita, quien luego de ver tortuosamente al chico, volteo a ver a su madre, sonrojada. "Sé amable y apresúrate." Le dijo con esa carismática sonrisa que la señora poseía. Kagome le observó otro tanto, sin dejar de sonrojarse y con el ceño fruncido. El joven ex-hanyou se quedó ahí, observando a la joven, esperando a que se dignara a acompañarlo.

"De acuerdo, mamá. Enseguida termino..." Dijo la chica tras dar un largo y profundo suspiro, caminando ya mas tranquila hacia la habitación contigua y cerrándola tras un feo azote. La mujer volteó y observó al semi-estupefacto Inuyasha, quien tenía los ojos más abiertos que un plato, fijos siempre en ella con una perplejidad y curiosidad enormes. Le sonrió.

Era algo que Inuyasha no podía entender. La mujer había tomado la situación con una sonrisa imborrable de sus labios. Lo había pillado asustado. A decir verdad, siempre le había pillado asustado, muchas veces embobado en la joven que tenía por hija. Era... Como si no supiera diferenciar entre _'Lo que está bien y lo que está mal'_, y ella simplemente no supiera cómo reaccionar sino con una sonrisa. Si ella era rara, probablemente Kagome lo era todavía más.

"¿Aún le tienes miedo, Inuyasha?" Preguntó la mujer con una risilla traviesa, provocando que los sumos de Inuyasha se calentaran severamente.

"¡Yo ya no le tengo miedo! ¡Ella ya no puede hacerme nada sin ése maldito rosario que traía colgado al cuello! ¡Ella ya no puede gritar...!"

"¡OSUWARI!" Gritó la joven desde no muy lejos, habiendo escuchado claramente las palabras del joven Inuyasha, gritó la dichosa palabras que tantos dolores de espalda le habían causado al susodicho. Inuyasha tiritó de escalofríos al escuchar aquella palabra. Sí. Aún le tenía miedo. Pero no podía hacer nada contra eso. Era como un miedo que se te infunda desde pequeño y que luego se convierte en una fobia o trauma permanente. Y él estaba acomplejado por culpa de esa palabra. Escuchó a la madre de la chica soltar un par de risillas divertidas. ¡Que bajo había caído...! Y todo por amor a una mujer...

----------

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, con pasos temerosos e inseguros. Desvió la vista ligeramente hacia su izquierda, notando como él caminaba con la cara bien puesta al frente y concentrado en su propio mundo, cargando con su mano izquierda su bolso escolar, el cual tenía cargando por detrás del hombro. Se sonrojó severamente. No puede evitarlo. Era sólo por ser él, con su forma humana. ¡Rayos! Le iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a su apariencia humana.

Observó su reloj de pulso. Aún era temprano y eso en realidad la colocaba muy nerviosa a lado de ese hombre. No era que le tuviera desconfianza o miedo, nada por el estilo, sólo que se sentía una tonta que no podía despertar. Sentía que soñaba aún.

"Hacía tiempo que no estábamos... Tanto tiempo solos." Comentó Inuyasha al aire, para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente y amenizar su camino a la escuela. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, solamente mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Si tan sólo tuviera un olfato tan fino como cuando hanyou, otro cuento sería. ¡Pero...! ¡Tsk, valía la pena el sacrificio!

A vista ajena, Kagome podría parecer poco conversadora, pero no para él, que tenía dos años de conocerla y sabía cuán hermosa y hasta curativa podía ser su voz. Había bastado esa suave y dulce voz para sanarle el corazón en aquel entonces. El simple silencio de ella sólo indicaba una cosa: estaba nerviosa

"Te vez hermosa el día de hoy." Le comentó esta vez, sonrojándose ligeramente y esperando recibir una respuesta. Y por primera vez desde que salieron de la casa de la chica, Kagome se atrevió por fin a verle, ligeramente nerviosa, y sonrojada, anonada por lo que él acababa de decir.

¿Qué acaso el tipo se estaba volviendo paranoico? ¡Ya muchas veces en el pasado la había visto en uniforme y siempre terminaba diciéndole que se veía fea! ¿Y así de repente le dice que se ve bien? ¿Sería acaso que su _'Lado humano'_ por fin comenzara a ejercer más dominio sobre el altanero y nada delicado Inuyasha...?

"Dijiste que conocías un atajo para llegar a la escuela." Se apresuró ella a decir, esperando evitar que él hiciera más comentarios como aquél; buscando evitar la tan esperada charla que esperaba él hiciera muy pronto. ¿Que qué charla? Asumía que, a como habían dejado las cosas la noche anterior... Seguro él también quería oír de su propia boca una respuesta a su confesión de amor "¡Me sorprende que tengas tan poco en esta época y ya sepas tantas cosas!" Comentó ella, sintiéndose orgullosa de él.

"¡Feh! ¡Poca cosa! ¡Llegaremos tan temprano que hasta tendrás tiempo de dormirte en tu pupitre!" Exclamo él, haciendo un gesto ambiguo con las manos, pero sin perder la elegancia. Kagome se sonrojó de nuevo y volvió la vista al piso... _otra vez_. ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha era tan galante con ella? "¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que es la quinta vez que te sonrojas desde que salimos de tu casa?" Preguntó él, tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura y deteniéndola en plena calle.

Y tiempo ella para reaccionar no tuvo, pues apenas sintió el contacto cuando lo encontró arrinconándole sin posibilidades de escapar, en una posición bastante sugestiva a ojos ajenos. En su rostro había molestia, mucha de ella. Su sonrojo acrecentó.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces, Inuyasha! ¡Suéltame! ¡Nos pueden ver y...!" Exclamó Kagome forcejeando ante la repentina presión que él empezó a ejercer sobre su cuerpo. Kagome sintió que se quemaba.

"¡¿Es que acaso no me piensas decir nada!" Exigió saber Inuyasha, tomando las manos de ella y aprisionándolas por la muñeca, obligándole a verle fijamente a los ojos, como si lo estuviera haciendo por pura obligación. Kagome le devolvió la mirada, suspicaz. ¡AJÁ! ¡Lo sabía!

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" Dijo ella, gélidamente, como esperando que así él le diese la libertad que requería. Inuyasha destensó sus músculos, y le vio sin comprender "¡A mí no me importa mucho...! Después de todo... ¿Estás haciendo todo esto por mí, no? ¡Así que no tengo razón para ponerme exigente...!" Y le sonrió con dulzura para enfatizar su punto, como nunca se hubiese él imaginado que le sonreiría.

¡Hacía ya muchos meses atrás que añoraba esa sonrisa...! Que verla ahora lo ponía nervioso... Hasta algo tenso. Se sonrojó. En cierto sentido... Estaba feliz.

"Oye... Inuyasha..." Y de nuevo, la voz de ella lo hizo perderse en la melodía que esta le entonaba de manera casi mística y poco palpable "¡Inuyasha! ¡Te hablo!" Exclamó la chica haciéndolo reaccionar de repente, haciéndolo salir de su país de los sueños. Le clavó la vista de nuevo, con esa fijación que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. "¿O... Oye... Llegaste a ver a Sango y los demás antes de... Bueno... De... De usar la Shikon no Tama?" Preguntó ella sin desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"¡Ah! Era eso..." Dijo él, dándole un poco de espacio a la chica al separarse de él y llevándose una mano a la nuca "... Pues... Cuando logré escapar del infierno... Supe que ya habían terminado los preparativos para sus nupcias con Miroku. Supongo que ya han de estar casados." Comentó él, observando a la chica bajar la mirada con algo de nostalgia "¿Feh? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Quisiera verlos... Una vez más..." Dijo cabizbaja, sintiendo que las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. "Hmpf... Sob, sob... Pero no se puede... Así que... ¡Ni para que me hago ilusiones!" Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que repentinamente habían salido de sus ojos y la habían manchado por breves instantes.

Inuyasha no supo por qué, pero ya tenía la ligera sensación de que se pondría así tras aquella pregunta. La chica se había ido sin despedirse de sus amigos, quizás destrozada por su fatal y súbita decisión de marcharse con Kikyô. Verla tan nostálgica le cerraba el estómago y se lo apretaba horriblemente... Como nunca se imaginó que lo sentiría. A decir verdad, nunca antes se había sentido tan mal por ver triste a una mujer... Ni siquiera con su propia madre...

"Si te hace sentir mejor... Yo creo que ellos están muy felices en el Sengoku... Y estoy seguro de que ellos saben que los extrañas." Le tranquilizó Inuyasha, rascándose la cabeza. Kagome se enjugó las lágrimas y le observó, lo mas tranquila que los recientes espasmos que la poseyeron se lo permitieron, profundamente agradecida con él. Inuyasha sintió que su cara comenzaba a arder. Y sus deseos reprimidos lo golpearon con más fuerza de la habitual.

¡Bueno! ¡Se suponía que cuando humano tendía a ser más abierto y siempre se llenaba de ideas humanas estúpidas! ¡Quizás ser humano le había sentado bien después de todo...

"¿Inuyasha?" La vocecita de la cordura pareció desaparecer. Se había ahogado de nuevo en los ojos de la joven pelinegra, que le observaba ciertamente incómoda por esa profunda mirada que él le dedicaba, cargada de un sinfín de sentimientos. Aquella mirada que siempre soñó que él le dedicaría en algún momento de su ahora ya no tan miserable existencia. Aunque debe admitir que es hermoso sentir esa mirada penetrante fija en ella... Pero a la vez se siente tan extraña "¡Inuyasha!" Exclamó esta vez más fuerte y desesperada, a la par que empujaba al joven para darse mayor libertad. Inuyasha reaccionó repentinamente y le observó confundido "¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde y sinceramente, quisiera perder el menor número de clases desde que regresé a este mundo, casi creo que no acredito la secundaria por...!" Le dijo ella, alterada, casi sin medir las palabras, tratando de soltarse. Pero en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, guardó silencio... Y se abstuvo de decir alguna palabra.

"¿Por mi culpa, verdad?" Preguntó él, con seriedad y algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Hubo un pequeño espacio de silencio, congregado alrededor de la joven pareja. Kagome e Inuyasha se maldijeron internamente, quizás ambos por una situación similar... Quizás totalmente disímil. Kagome entendía cuán hiriente le resultaba al hanyou tener la culpa de las cosas. En el caso de Inuyasha, quizás la culpa de que ella tenía razón.

"E... E... En parte mi culpa también fue, pude haberte dado tu merecido osuwari para que no evitaras mi _'huida'_. Así que los dos tenemos la culpa, ¿De acuerdo?" Se apresuró ella a corregir, esperanzada de que él le soltara por fin y le diera el espacio necesario para poder llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Mira que si seguían perdiendo tiempo en ese lugar... Llegarían tarde... Y sería su fin.

"Quiero Estar Contigo, Kagome. No quiero perderte otra vez." Dijo el ex-hanyou enfatizando sus primeras tres palabras, esta vez con temor en su voz, acorralándola de nuevo y sin darle oportunidad de escapar, dejó de lado toda esa coquetería y galanura, para dar paso al verdadero Inuyasha: aquel aprehensivo, tímido y retraído Inuyasha.

Y es que no era por nada, pero después de que casi la pierde por una tontería suya, la frase _'Quiero Estar Contigo'_ había adquirido un nuevo significado para él.

El semblante de ella se apaciguó. Hablaba enserio, se le veía en la cara. Él se aferró con firmeza a su estrecha cintura para enfatizar su punto, pasando sus brazos alrededor de ésta. Kagome se sonrojó potentemente. Y cuando sintió que él afirmaba aún más el agarre, creyó que desfallecería... "Inuyasha..."

No supo en que momento se perdió en el abrazo de él. Sintió que quería fundirse con él en uno solo por medio de ese abrazo. ¿Cuántas veces soñó que la abrazara así? Sentía... Que le devolvían el alma... El corazón...

"Por favor, Kagome..." ¡Y su voz...! Tan varonil, tan áspera, tan fascinante, tan apasionada...; su corazón se ha detenido tan sólo de escucharlo. Esta completamente emocionada. Si en algún momento creyó que su amor por él se extinguía, ahora creía firmemente que estaba por desbordarse. Porque a pesar de todos sus desplantes y su constante rechazo, él estaba ahí. Y no porque hubiese sido obligado o hubiese llegado ahí por accidente: estaba ahí por amor... "... Sólo déjame estar... Unos momentos... Así... Contigo..." Dijo mientras su rostro comenzaba a eliminar la distancia entre uno y otro.

Kagome se sintió una tonta adolescente enamorada en cuanto sintió la mirada apasionada de él fija en sus ojos. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más lentas y pausadas, más cálidas también. Inuyasha sintió que el aliento de ella le golpeaba la cara, igual ella tenía la misma sensación. Sus caras hicieron un ligero contacto, Kagome se estremeció en sus brazos. Inuyasha la afirmó contra ella.

No querían separarse. Si ya la noche anterior aquello había sido evitado... Ahora sería imposible. Kagome presionó con fuerza la tela de la ropa de él que encontraba entre sus manos, conmocionada y nerviosa. Sería este su primer beso...

La boca de ambos hizo un suave contacto repentinamente. Más que como un beso, un simple roce de labios. Inuyasha se sintió en el paraíso. Y reclamando más, tomó la boca de ella por sorpresa, depositando un beso más profundo sobre los labios de ella. La joven no sabía como reaccionar. Está... Paralizada. Antes ya, muchas veces, había soñado que él la besaba... Así.

Nunca, sino hasta ahora, había tenido esa grandiosa oportunidad.

Emocionada, deslizó sus frágiles brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo con locura hacia sí. Él por su lado, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, para ahondar la sensación.

Si hubiese sabido que con esa mujer, sólo con ella, iba a poder experimentar la verdadera felicidad, nunca le hubiese arruinado sus ganas de vivir... Por un tonta confusión.

Su corazón... Estaba sanando lentamente...

Se separaron repentinamente, con una vaga sensación de insatisfacción, con esa mirada ensoñada que se habían cargado por la presencia del otro, sonriéndose como si no hubiera un mañana. Kagome sintió que estaba a punto de enloquecer por él de amor. Hacía tanto que no tenía esa sensación.

"Te Amo." Le recordó él, con un suave susurro apegado a su rostro que había cargado un poco de tinte rojo sobre sus blancas mejillas.

Su amor por él estaba desbordándose. Lo quería tanto "Yo Te Amo Más." Le dijo ella sin soltar el cuello del ahora humano Inuyasha y abrazándose con más fuerza a él. Inuyasha sonrió todavía más. Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar... Desde la noche anterior. "Inu-chan... ¿Vamos al cine esta tarde al salir de clases? ¡Es que Quiero Estar Contigo!" Exclamó Kagome ejerciendo más presión en su abrazo y viéndole encaprichada, cual niña pequeña. Inuyasha le observó extrañado. Justo esa mañana, por la cara que se había cargado, había imaginado que diría que no. ¡Y ahora casi le suplicaba que la llevara!

"De acuerdo." Le dijo con la voz más serena que pudo, para evitar que su notoria felicidad y exaltación le invadieran y ella dilucidase cuán feliz estaba. Sólo quería que supiera... Que era feliz. Y que era con ella con quien por fin podía sentir la verdadera felicidad. Y que no estaba arrepentido de estar a su lado. Nunca se arrepentiría "¡Anda, anda! ¡Será mejor que nos apuremos a llegar o se nos hará tarde! Te prometí que llegaríamos temprano... Y lo voy a cumplir..." Le dijo el joven de ahora cabello negro y ojos oscuros, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a través de la calle vacía.

Se sonrió al verlo... _Otra vez_. ¡Ya igual! ¿Qué más daba si era un sueño o no? Justo ahora se daba cuenta de que era tan feliz dentro de un sueño... Que poco ya le importaba si despertaba o no... Mientras estuviera a lado de ese hombre...

Y mientras caminaba tomada de la mano del joven ex-hanyou, una pregunta pobló su mente y la puso nerviosa. Justo ahora era cuando a su mente venía la pregunta agolpada en su cabeza, sólo hasta ahora podía razonar aquello. Por un breve momento, tuvo ganas de soltarse de la mano de él y salir huyendo, pero no pudo, no quiso. Y entonces sonrió nerviosamente, y sin que Inuyasha la viera... ¿Ahora qué rayos le diría a sus amigas?

_**¿Owari?**_

**PS.** ¡Por fin! Después de cuatro meses de espera, les traje este Omake, que os espero que les guste. ¬¬ ¡Bleh! No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación, de que pedirán nuevamente una continuación, y que yo probablemente me vuelva a tardar en dárselas... Y que quizás esto ya sea un fic largo definitivo. ¡Pero igual! Ya saben que esta obra está completa y espero que les guste. ¡Pero si quieren continuación díganme! ¡Que me hacen feliz y yo estoy gustosa de darla! ¡Así cómo ahora!

Por cierto, recibí en sus reviews unas cuantas preguntas sobre este FanFiction, las cuales pienso responder aquí, justo antes de marcharme.

Inuyasha **_Sí _**va a la escuela ya. a pesar de que en el Fic se menciona que tiene muy poco, casi nada en la época de Kagome, este ya tiene por hecho que va a la escuela, de hecho, en este Omake les presente al Inuyasha que ya va a la escuela.

Inuyasha dijo eso de que vivía cerca de la casa de Kagome porque relativamente **_Sí_** vive cerca de su casa. ¡No en vano pidió el deseo de vivir en su época, a lado de Kagome!

Y para finalizar, **_Sí _**escribo de otras series. Actualmente hay un FanFiction arriba llamado "The Alchemis Return" de Full Metal Alchemist en Hiatus, de mi invención. Aunque espero pronto poder actualizarlo. Quizás pronto me anime a escribir de otras series. Pero por ahora, me dedico vehemente a Inuyasha... Y al de Full Metal Alchemist.

Se me cuidan mucho, mis lectores, y espero que lean **_"Resignación"_**, mi más reciente trabajo (¬¬ ¡Feh! Sí, yo haciendo propaganda por aquí ¿Y qué?).

¡Nos leemos!

¡Y déjenme review!

_**Hidari Kiyota**_


	3. Amigas y Novios

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo utilizo a los personajes de esta maravillosa serie como base para mis historias y FanFictions. Siempre sin motivos de lucro.

_Advertencia:_

_Bueno, pues, aquí ya me ven, subiéndoles continuación de **Pesadilla**. ¿Les agrada la idea? Porque a mí sí. Y espero que les vaya a gustar, porque ya tengo un par de ideas por ahí que espero aprovechar tanto como las vacaciones y las clases me lo permitan. No les prometo que vaya yo a actualizar muy seguido, pero de que la historia sigue... ¡Claro que lo hará! Así me tenga que hacer de un estricto horario para terminarlo, verán que lo haré._

_Ya sólo me queda decirles que bien: La espera ha valido la pena._

_... Ahora: si les ha gustado... Me lo dicen en sus reviews ¿Vale? ¡Que miren que los reviews me ponen requete contenta!_

**Pesadilla**

**Continuada Oficialmente**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

**_Capitulo 1. Amigas y Novios._**

Su corazón latía, impasible, cada vez más rápido y acelerado. No cabía ni la más mínima duda: estaba nervioso. Sumamente nervioso. Sus mejillas estaban más coloridas que nunca en mucho tiempo, quizás desde esa mañana. El caso era que estaba más tenso que nunca en días. No era para más, ni mucho menos. Era normal en él aquel estado casi vegetativo que le daba cuando no se trataba de sí frente al asunto de _'tomar iniciativa'_. A decir verdad, se ponía peor cuando sabía que pudo ser él y no lo hizo.

Aunque no se quejaba, ya que eran esas situaciones las que lo ponían más templado y le impedían ser el mediador entre una situación que le pudiera causar alguna pena o compromiso frente a alguien, de la cual luego tuviera que huir o evitar. Para ser sinceros, incluso aquello le alegraba, ya que así no tendría que arrepentirse de nada, a pesar de que con ella nunca se había arrepentido por nada.

Incluso, tenía que admitir que ella le dejaba una sensación agradable en su interior. Ella, su Kagome. Aquella jovencita amable e inocente que lo enamoró de manera intangible e inentendible. Aquella que ocupaba su todo. Aquella a la que tanto amaba. La misma que le hacía sentir ese _'vértigo'_ en su estómago, la que hacía que diera mil vuelcos tan sólo con verla venir. De esa muchachita de la que estaba tan orgulloso. Kagome.

Apenas la había visto sentada en uno de los pupitres del aula cuando sintió aquella emoción inexplicable. Y desde luego que se puso más feliz que nada cuando supo que serían compañeros de aula, y, que por encima de todo eso; y a pesar de los gritos emocionados, los suspiros enamorados y los gruñidos bajos cargados de celos, sería la misma ex-miko la que se encargaría de darle una poca de tutoría para ponerle al corriente con las clases. Aunque bien lo había dicho ella: no entendía el por qué si había estado mucho tiempo ausente en el instituto.

La pieza estaba muy tranquila, y el viento soplaba suave, meciendo un poco los cabellos de la joven pareja. Ella reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro. Él la abrazaba y respondía a su muestra de cariño. El silencio los embargaba. Aunque no hacía falta decir mucho. El silencio los amparaba y respondía por ellos.

"Creo que sería una muy buena idea que fuéramos a dar un paseo por ahí para que conozcas el instituto, ¿No te parece?" Le preguntó ella tras algún tiempo en el anonimato silencioso, viéndole con cariño.

"Tranquila, Ka-chan. He venido tantas veces a este lugar que creo que ya lo conozco bastante bien." Repuso él de inmediato, muy desinteresado en aquél asunto. Kagome le observó, ligeramente azorada. Y no sólo porque precisamente acabase de mencionar aquello.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a qué se supone que venías en todas esas ocasiones?" Preguntó ella, fingiendo interés. En realidad ya sabía ella que era lo que le motivaba a estar siempre tras ella. Era algo así como una necesidad que tenía el uno por el otro.

"¿Necesito responder?" Preguntó él, con ese últimamente muy común y travieso tono de voz, ocasionando que las mejillas de ella se colorearan con rapidez y ternura. El joven ex-hanyou notó esto enseguida y, todavía más motivado por ello, acarició una de sus mejillas, cuidadoso; como imaginando que era de un frágil cristal que se rompería al tacto de su mano. "¿Ya te había dicho que te ves hermosa el día de hoy?" Preguntó él, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, como si pudiese creer que haciendo tal cosa, pudiese ver en ella más de lo que desea y que sin duda es.

"Sí... Ya me lo habías dicho..." Dijo ella, ya presintiendo lo que se avecinaba, entrecerrando los ojos, conjuntamente a los de él, tomando entre la suya propia, la mano que él empleaba para tocarla.

Inuyasha la vio un poco más, emocionado. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la veía; ansioso por tenerla siempre cerca, nunca lejos. Era su única necesidad. Ella. Esa muchachita de ojos almendra que lo tenía tan cautivado desde el primer instante. La muchachita que lo había llevado a tomar una nueva vida. La misma por la que había entregado toda su vida en un mundo pasado.

No. No se arrepentía. Y probablemente no lo haría nunca.

Los ojos de ella por fin se dieron por cerrados, ocasionando que el corazón del joven diera un vuelco de 360º. Su rostro enrojeció tanto que de pronto notó que hacía muchísimo calor. Incluso más del que pudiera soportar. Incluso aún de hanyou. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a necesitar tanto a esa niña? ¿Cuándo había necesitado tenerla tan cerca? Sin darse cuenta, su rostro fue aminorando la distancia entre el suyo y el de la jovencita y, fuera por el deseo, el impulso o la simple necesidad, pronto se vio ya anhelando aquella agradable sensación por una segunda ocasión...

Kagome se exaltó al sentir la notable temperatura que el joven podía brindarle con el simple acercamiento, por lo que ella también se sonrojó. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, sintiendo como ambos ponían de su parte en aquel estrecho y tan personal momento de su relación, como los labios del uno se ponían en contacto con los del otro, ahondando la sensación de inmediato y haciendo que los corazones se dispararan al cielo, sintiendo la emoción, sintiéndose dichosos.

La joven, en un acto casi inconsciente, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él, como para darse la mayor comodidad de controlar la situación. Él pasó una mano por su pelo, bajando por su espalda suave y persuasivamente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de repente.

Las sensaciones comenzaban a tomar nuevas alturas en medio de aquel cálido y acogedor beso, cuando de pronto se perdió todo, así sin mas, obligando a los jóvenes enamorados a separarse casi al acto, ambos con el color escarlata titilando en sus rostros, los cuales cambiaron de color por lo menos siete veces.

La puerta que conducía hacia la azotea del edificio escolar (lugar que, por cierto, había sido el conforme testigo del discreto coqueteo que traían ambos estudiantes) se abrió repentinamente, dejando dar paso a un trío de jóvenes estudiantes en busca de una buena amiga.

"¡¿Kagome?!" Gritó una de ellas, la más persuasiva de las tres; una chica de cabellos castaños y lisos, que llevaba arriba de los hombros. Sí, ella. La misma que era su amiga desde el jardín de infancia y con la que había compartido casi toda su vida escolar: Yuuka. "¡¿Estás por aquí?!" Volvió a repetir, mientras comenzaba a asomarse por fuera de la puerta.

Kagome palideció apenas verla y comenzó a sudar frío. Maldijo para sus adentros. ¡Justo tenía que ser ella con esa suerte suya! Tal vez las chicas comenzarían a sospechar algo... Y su actual relación con el joven de ahora ojos oscuros no era realmente oficial. Inuyasha, por su lado, le observó, confundido y entendiendo a medias. **_Su_** chica no solía hablarle mucho sobre esas amigas suyas, quizás por temor a su curiosidad...

Sí, sí. Dijo **_Su_ **chica. Kagome era de él y no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con nadie.

"¡¿Kagome estás...!? ¡Oh! ¡Aquí estas! ¡Justo te buscamos las chicas y yo para...! ¡Oh Dios!" Exclamó Yuuka que, tras asomar la cabeza buscando a su amiga, la encontró, para su completo agrado. Aunque tras ver unos instantes y procesar la situación mejor, obligó a que sus otras dos amigas, Eri y Ayumi, se asomaran a su vez. Y comprendió todo... O al menos eso es lo que ella creyó.

Kagome y el chico nuevo de su aula. En la azotea de la escuela. Solos y bastante cerca el uno del otro. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

"¡Ooh! ¡Disculpe!" Repitieron Eri, la chica del cabello corto sujeto con una cinta amarilla; y Ayumi, la chica del cabello rizado, a su vez, entrando por fin en la azotea y acercándose a la joven pareja, inclinándose en forma de disculpa para el _nuevo_, el actual acompañante de Kagome. "Esperamos no estar interrumpiendo... _Algo importante_..." Dijeron ambas, notoriamente apenadas.

Yuuka apareció segundos después detrás de ellas y observó con notorio ahínco como el joven de larga cabellera negra y ojos oscuros repetía con cierto desinterés e indiferencia que eso no hacía falta y que no había ningún problema, siempre sin dejar de ver algún punto perdido del horizonte.

¡Aaah! ¡Ya recordaba! ¡Kagome tenía que enseñarle el instituto y ayudarle a ponerle al corriente con sus materias!

"¿Qué sucede, chicas?" Preguntó Kagome tratando de saber la razón de su interrupción con el joven, se puso de pie de pronto y compuso su mejor sonrisa para ellas. "¿Pasa algo malo?" Quiso saber de pronto.

"Disculpa, Kagome-chan..." Comenzó de pronto Eri, apretando fuerte los dientes y jugando un poco con sus dedos, nerviosa y ansiosa, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar aquello que tan obvio se veía. ¡Kagome tenía novio! ¡Y era el estudiante nuevo! "... ¿Pero podríamos hablar un momento a solas?" Explicó con agilidad, refiriéndose al trío de féminas que esperaba con ansias una explicación.

Kagome las observó con cierto deje de cansancio y se volvió a ver a su Inu muy apenas. Él no dijo nada, sólo le hizo una mueca bastante discreta, indicando que estaba bien siempre que volviera... Y no demorara mucho. Suspiró, cansada. "Está bien. Pero que sea sólo unos momentos, ¿Vale?" Dijo ella, colocando las condiciones de tal petición.

Las tres inquisitivas muchachitas dieron muestras de ánimo ante aquella condición y, tomándola de las manos, la alejaron un poco del chico que les observaba ofuscado y extrañado, esperando que le devolvieran a su compañera. Kagome estaba perdida. Tendría que decir todo o se metería en problemas; no con una: con las tres y con todas las chicas de al menos cuatro clases distintas.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Están bastante raras el día de hoy!" Comentó Kagome, tratando de saber el por qué de aquel comportamiento

"¿Con nosotras? Mas bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Kagome-chan?" Dijo Eri, bastante extrañada y asustada. "¡Apenas hace no mas de unas semanas estabas como alma en pena y ahora estas mas que feliz y sonriente!" inquirió, bastante disconforme. Kagome no pudo sino ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse a más no poder.

"¡Exigimos que nos des una explicación!" Exigió de pronto Yuuka, consternada. "¡Te aseguro que no estaban aquí repasando los ejercicios de la clase!" La señaló de pronto, haciéndola sentir ligeramente culpable. Ayumi la observó, aprehensiva.

"¡Basta, Yuuka, Eri! Sólo están poniendo mas nerviosa a Kagome-chan!" Dijo ella poniéndose en medio y observando con ciertas intenciones de molestia a sus dos amigas, para luego volverse con una dulce sonrisa a su amiga "¿Kagome-chan? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos respecto al chico nuevo?" Preguntó Ayumi con su sonrisa de siempre, sin dejar de ver a Kagome, quien sonrojada y nerviosa observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero, quien tenía la mirada fija en ella, escrutándola con una creciente curiosidad.

"Esto... Pues... Es que nosotros..." Comenzó Kagome con suavidad y nerviosismo, jugando ansiosamente con sus dedos índices. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Que era el chico violento con el que salía y que ahora estaba ahí por culpa de un deseo? ¿Que el chico provenía de muchos años al pasando y que se había burlado las barreras del tiempo y el espacio solo por ella? ¿Que tenían una relación bastante informal pero que a pesar de eso estaban unidos por un lazo mas fuerte que las simples formalidades de la vida actual? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué rayos diría!? "... Nosotros..."

"Kagome..." Habló Yuuka con voz seria y espectral, colocándole una mano al hombro y viéndole con cierta lástima. Kagome se exaltó de pronto y la vio, ligeramente molesta. No le gustaba que le tuvieran lastima. "No me digas... Que..." Y pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo la resequedad de su garganta "... ¿No han hablado?"

Kagome se sintió sumamente tonta, sobre todo al oír aquellas palabras que le cayeron como cubeta de agua helada en la cabeza.

"¿Es cierto eso, Kagome?" Preguntaron Eri y Ayumi a la par, viendo a la más que roja Kagome parada en una pieza, hecha un jirón de nervios. Pero sólo había que ver a la impávida colegiala para adivinar... Que habían dado justo en el clavo.

"Yo... Yo..." Comenzó Kagome, bastante nerviosa. ¡Bueno! ¿Quién le diría a ella que perdía el tiempo intentándolo? No lo había hecho aún, así que no tenía porque temerle a aquello... "No. No lo hemos hecho aún" Dijo la joven ex-miko, soltando un suspiro. Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su guapo acompañante y esto la obligó a enrojecer. Las tres chicas amigas suyas lo notaron de inmediato. Kagome estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre.

"¡Feh! ¡Pues entonces no se que estas esperando! ¡Ya deberías hacerlo!" Exclamó Yuuka, viéndole con reproche. Eri y Ayumi asintieron a su vez con ahínco, haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara más "¡Yo no esperaría a que otra mujer viniera y se lo llevara!" exclamo todavía más molesta. Kagome parpadeó repetidas veces y los colores le volvieron a subir. ¡NOOOOO! ¡Ella no quería...! ¡Ella...! ¡Ella No Estaba Lista Para Hacerlo! "¡Anda! ¡Ve y habla con él!"

Perdió la batalla definitivamente.

¡Feh! Eso le pasaba por tener amigas taaaaaan preocupadas por su felicidad, como lo eran Yuuka, Eri y Ayumi.

Caminó, trémula, en dirección a su acompañante, quien recién se ponía de pie y la observaba con un par de mohines, sin entender absolutamente nada. Se encaminó hacia él y se le plantó frente a frente. Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza, confundido. Kagome cargaba un rojo intenso en sus mejillas... Y eso lo incomodó.

"¿Qué... Qué sucede?" Preguntó él joven ex-hanyou, muy apenas, casi sin voz, como si se la hubieran devorado y se le hubiese ido el aire. Kagome se llevó una mano al rostro y trató de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero aún así no pudo. Así que lo vio a los ojos, intentando que de esta forma el pudiese dilucidar que era lo que trataba de decir.

Una mirada tímida.

Una expresión nerviosa.

Sus labios temblorosos.

Un tartamudeo.

"Kagome..." Trató Inuyasha de proseguir, buscando la manera de expresarse adecuadamente, una vez que hubo captado lo que la muchacha quería decirle con la mirada. ¡Bueno! ¡Con las justas estaría nervioso! Tan tímido como sólo él era no sería de extrañarse. "Quieres decir que tu y yo..."

Kagome asintió. Estaban perdidos.

Antes de que Yuuka, Eri o Ayumi pudiesen tratar de indagar en interpretar la escasa conversación que sostenían Inuyasha y Kagome, el trío notó con cierta estupefacción como el chico de cabellos oscuros tomaba a su buena amiga por la cintura y le robaba un beso de sus labios.

Mucho tiempo no tuvo que pasar antes de ver como la joven pareja, después de notar como el uno le correspondía al otro, ambos se separaron y se sonrieron como si no hubiera un mañana, más que felices, como si estuvieran juntos desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Eso los tenía... Muy felices.

"Espero que no les moleste, señoritas, que me lleve a su amiga" Dijo Inuyasha cuando se separó de la miko y la tomó de la mano, para luego caminar a su lado en dirección hacia las tres amigas que les observaron, atónitas. Fue cuando tocó la campana del fin de clases, que daba por concluida la jornada del día. Yuuka, Eri y Ayumi le observaron con la boca abierta. "¡Me prometió que saldríamos esta tarde y como buena novia tiene que cumplirlo!" y eso las dejó todavía mas pasmadas, sobre todo cuando, después de un pequeño regaño de Kagome, los vieron desfilar hacia las escaleras, con las miradas de enamorados que tenían.

Inuyasha no tenía nada de tacto para esas cosas. Era todo un hecho.

No mucho tiempo después, Hôjô apareció en el lugar, con cierto deje de extrañeza y ofuscado a mas no poder. Había estado buscando a esas tres chiquillas por todo el instituto, buscando señal alguna de Higurashi Kagome. Las observó.

"¿Podrían explicarme por qué Higurashi-san ha pasado por los corredores del quinto piso tomada de la mano de un chico que No conozco?" pregunto el castaño, exigiendo una respuesta.

Había celos en su voz. Las chicas sólo atinaron a voltear a verle, con una mueca de risa nerviosa en los labios...

_**Fin del Capítulo 1**_

_**Continuará**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota**_

**PS.** Sí. Lo sé. Me volví a perder y me volví a tardar en traerles una continuación, pero espero que puedan comprenderme. He tenido muchas presiones de todo tipo en los últimos meses y se me ha hecho casi imposible respirar. Pero como ya les mencione al principio, es oficial que esta historia cuenta con una continuación, la cual iré escribiendo de a poco ¿Ok? Por lo pronto sigan mandando reviews para ver si les va gustando ¿Sí?

Y bueno, pues, contando con un poquito de tiempo, agradeceré a quienes me han dejado review desde la primera parte de **_Pesadilla_**: **sayu-2006, AngieLuthien, lizy-chan, chokolatito19, nejitenten, montse, natalie19, Safiro-Chan, serena tsukino chiba, MikoAucarod, cristina, TsubasaTaneoka, vio 529, TLAP, blanca, Vampisandi, Yuka Asakura, 0Nata.Chan0, TRIPLE G, Denissekagome, Citus, lorena, butterfly hime, lore.it92, Verito.S, Upa-chan, kiarakagome, sara-chan, Mistyka y Kagome. **Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios y créanme que han sido ustedes quienes me han convencido de seguir adelante con esto.

Y como en la ocasión anterior, responderé alguna preguntillas que al parecer quedaron al aire, además de ciertos comentarios que creo que podrían interesarles xD:

Además de que la Continuación es oficial, quisiera que supieran que haré lo posible para que salgan tantos capítulos como deseen, ¿Sí? También procurare que la calidad no decaiga mucho (les prometo que haré todo cuanto este en mis manos. Así tenga que recurrir al medio que sea pero lo haré). Y sobre las preguntas de que si todo esto es un sueño o no... Pues... Eso tendrán que ir averiguándolo conforme avancen los capítulos. Y no se preocupen si extrañan a alguien que haré lo posible porque aparezcan, ¿Sí?

¡Nos leemos! Y ¡Se Cuidan!

¡Y déjenme review! ¿Vale?

_**Hidari Kiyota**_


	4. Primera Cita

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Tan sólo utilizo sus personajes en historias y dramas sencillos de mi invención, por lo que sólo me pertenece la trama de este trabajo realmente.

_Advertencia:_

_Aquí me tienen de regreso con el segundo capítulo oficial de __**Pesadilla**__. Me alegra muchísimo que el FanFiction haya tenido tanta aceptación como hasta ahora. Esta Hidari Kiyota está muy contenta, se le ha de notar aunque sea un poquito. Así que les traigo otro más._

_... Ya saben como tardo en actualizar, así que no me linchen, ¿Vale? T.T_

**Pesadilla**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capitulo 2. Primera Cita.**_

Había muchas cosas que podían arrancarle una sonrisa sincera, incluso hasta una risa grotesca o burlona. En gusto rompen géneros, y, en este caso, no era la excepción. Pero si había algo que podría tenerle más feliz que nada... Era esa sensación de sentirse amada. Como nunca antes la había sentido.

Sólo había podido sentirla junto a una persona.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y se sintió extraña. Aún no digería el _'pequeño incidente'_ de esa mañana. Tan sólo hecho de recordarlo la tensaba a sobremanera. De vez en cuando se tomaba la molestia de observar a su acompañante, tentada de acercarse a preguntarle. Pero ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para sentir que sus esfuerzos dilapidarían en el intento.

Tal vez Inuyasha había exagerado _'un poco'_ en llevar su relación a categoría de _'noviazgo oficial'_ esa mañana.

Aunque no podía negar que eso la hacia temblar siquiera de pensarlo por tanta emoción. Tenía que admitir que eso la había puesto contenta.

Observó las tiendas de aquel piso, buscando con la mirada a su acompañante. Inuyasha había desaparecido una vez que comenzaron andar por ahí, viendo por las tiendas sin motivo alguno, hablando incoherencias que sólo podían entender y hablar entre ellos. Había estado buscando por algunos minutos, pero simplemente parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la...

"¿Te parece si entramos al cine ya que estamos aquí, Ka-chan?" Sintió en sus oídos aquel timbre grave y varonil, propio de un hombre, musitar en sus oídos, provocando que su piel se erizara por completo.

Kagome trató de saltar de su lugar para voltear a verlo con reprobación y el rostro más pálido y blanco que el papel, pero se dio cuenta ya muy tarde que él la tenía firmemente sostenida contra sí por la cintura.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡No me asustes así!" Exclamó ella con reprobación, logrando que el joven ex-hanyou la soltara tan pronto como ella volteo la vista a verle más que asustada "¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si por ese susto hubiera terminado muerta!?" Demandó la joven colegiala viéndole, molesta.

Él dio un par de pasos atrás y se sintió como perro regañado, puesto que bajó la vista con cierto despecho y la volteó lejos del alcance de Kagome. Mal inicio para su primera cita.

Kagome se puso roja de la pena que aquello le causó y rápidamente giró su vista buscando algún testigo de aquella pequeña escena. Para su suerte, la gente que iba y venia por el centro comercial, apurada y centrada en su propio mundo que nadie siquiera notó lo que había pasado.

"¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡He estado buscándote sin mucho éxito!" Se encaminó la joven miko hacia el chico de largos cabellos azabaches que se animó a retar la extraña mirada figurada en el rostro de su compañera...

Su novia.

"Esto... Uhm... Vale, Inu-chan. No me hagas esto." Pidió ella con la voz un poco cansada, viéndole con algo de cariño y aprehensión en su voz. "En verdad me asustaste. ¿Quieres dejar todo esto? ¿No querías ir al cine?" Comenzó a hablar ella hasta por los suelos, buscando reanimar el recién decaído estado del joven.

"¿¡Inu-chan!? ¿Desde cuándo se te viene en gana decirme de esa forma? ¡Es humillante!" Desde luego que el joven ex-hanyou alzó la vista bastante enojado y la señaló culpablemente, con el ceño fruncido y esa sensación de humillación a pleno apogeo.

La chica pelinegra sólo sonrió nerviosa y lo tomó del mismo brazo con el que se tomó la molestia de señalarle, antes de halarlo en dirección a las taquillas del cine para comprar un par de entradas y darle gusto al necio joven.

Eran como un par de locos exagerados.

Después de tanto tiempo que había estado sumida en depresión, Kagome sonreía sinceramente. No era para más. Inuyasha estaba con ella... La había elegido a ella. Eso significaba que... ¿Él la había elegido a ella para estar juntos por lo que les quedaba de vida?

Sin querer, eso hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro y se detuviera de repente. ¡¿Pero que cosas estaba pensando?! ¡Apenas tenia 17 años como para pensar en lo que seria de ellos en un futuro...!

Bueno, ni tanto. Una mujer siempre planea su boda ideal desde que puede pensar.

Inuyasha, que ofuscado se había dejado llevar por los dulces y envolventes pasos de su compañera, se detuvo a la par con ella tras notar que se detenía y la observo con curiosidad.

"Kagome... ¿Estás por ahí?" Preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a ella y susurrándole al oído, buscando hacerla reaccionar "¡¿Kagome, me oyes?!" Le preguntó más fuerte, aún sin recibir una respuesta reciproca. Extrañado por esto, la zarandeó ligeramente, antes de encaminarse a la taquilla del cine "Iré por las entradas. No te muevas de aquí." Le susurró de nuevo, esta vez más persuasivamente, y luego yéndose ensoñado pensando en ella.

Kagome se mantuvo en la pieza, impávida. ¡Pero que tonterías! ¡Nada ni nadie le aseguraba que lo suyo con Inuyasha fuera a durar para siempre!

No se daba cuenta de que sólo era una víctima más de la situación casi considerada como ilógicamente imposible...

"¡Ka-chan! ¡Sino despiertas llegaremos tarde a ver la película!" Fue entonces cuando una voz grito en su oído aún más fuerte cuando por fin se atrevió a reaccionar y estamparse contra la realidad. Observó a sus espaldas a un galante Inuyasha de largos cabellos oscuros empujarla con cariño en dirección a la sala.

Ella reaccionó improvisadamente, y tan sólo atinó a soltarse fieramente de su ligero agarre, completamente avergonzada, y desvió su vista lejos de la poderosa mirada que él le dedicaba, nerviosa.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Inuyasha al verla tan sumida y distraída, viendo lejos de su mirada, tan como... Tan como cuando él se iba a buscar a Kikyou por las noches y luego... Y luego no podía verla a ella a la cara...

"¡E... E... Estoy bien! ¿Lo vez?" Le dijo ella volteando a verle con una sonrisa y luego halándolo en dirección a la sala de cine, fingiendo que aparentemente no había nada mal.

A su vez él fingió también tomarlo por algo normal y seguir con todo tal y como estaba.

Durante un tiempo las cosas siguieron su curso normal de todos los habituados días que tenían de convivir y verse como siempre... A excepción claro, de un pequeño agregado de silencio repentino. Ambos vieron la función con un ligero sentimiento de que no todo estaba saliendo de las mil maravillas, sin contar además cuán deprimente les había parecido la situación de que la trama del complejo... Daba mucho que desear. Y aún a pesar de tratarse de una película de terror, esta no produjo en la joven pareja que se encontraba en aquella casi abandonada del cine, emoción de terror alguna. Quizás algo de aburrimiento e indiferencia. Nada más.

Inuyasha se maldijo internamente ante esto, puesto que había sido él quién había escogido la obra a ver. Aunque tenía que admitir que era su momento de avanzar su relación con Kagome. ¡No tenía mucho problema! Por mas youkais y onis que la miko hubiese visto en el Sengoku Jidai, cualquier niña como ella terminaba gritando por cualquier cosa que le asustase. Incluso aún ahora le extrañaba, ya que la muchachita no había gritado aún...

Deslizó su brazo sobre el respaldar del asiento de Kagome, esta última viendo fijamente hacia la enorme pantalla de la sala, sin parpadear siquiera. Inuyasha pasó saliva nerviosamente y esperó que las cosas resultaran bien y que esta no quisiera patearlo, cachetearlo, incluso querer gritarle _'Osuwari'_ may (No era que el efecto del kotodama continuara sobre él, pero la palabra... Simplemente ya NO le gustaba, ni le gustaría nunca). Al notar que ella no reaccionaba ante aquel movimiento, decidió probar un poco más de avance y pasó su mano por el hombro de ella para apresarla en un abrazo.

Fatal error.

"Inuyasha." Y la voz de Kagome lo saco de sus casillas ligeramente, haciendo que se sorprendiera y asustara repentinamente y se hiciera para atrás, siempre con su mano puesta sobre el hombro de Kagome "Inuyasha tengo que decirte algo." Volvió a repetir Kagome, viéndolo con seriedad.

El joven ex-hanyou no hizo sino maldecirse por dentro. Seguro algo tenía a la chica muy concentrada que no había dicho nada.

"¿D... D... Di... Dime?" Agregó él poco después de que ella habló, viéndole con algo de preocupación y miedo. No le gustaba que Kagome estuviera seria. Nunca le había gustado eso.

Y el silencio apareció de repente entre ellos, siendo el _sonido surround_ de la película a todo volumen lo único que se escuchaba.

Kagome suspiro profundamente... Como preparándose para alguna cosa realmente pesada por ocurrir. "Sé que tal vez no tiene mucho caso lo que te voy a decir, pero tengo que hacerlo o no podré estar tranquila" Y entonces ella tomó con fuerza sus manos y lo vio fijamente a los ojos. "Inuyasha... Tal vez esto no tiene razón de ser... ¿Pero sabes? Creo que si Kikyou no hubiera muerto, probablemente yo no te hubiera conocido. Y si lo hubiera hecho, quizás nunca me habrías querido. Creo que habrías estado con ella hasta el fin de tus días y se habrían casado y tenido hijos y yo no tendría motivos para interferir en eso. Pero también... Me hace entristecer el hecho de que mi cabeza sabe que si hubiera sido todo bajo aquellas circunstancias, yo me habría enamorado de ti sin remedio, tal como ahora, y mi corazón no hubiera sido correspondido."

Inuyasha escuchó atento cada palabra que profirieron sus labios y luego sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Kagome aún necesitaba algo de ayuda para salir del pasado por completo.

No era para más. Había vivido mucho tiempo a la sombra del recuerdo de otra mujer.

"Ka-chan." Y fue entonces que a Inuyasha se le ocurrió hablar y decir algo, reafirmando esto cuando fue él ahora quién la tomó de las manos y la vio fijamente, sin importarle si alguien le gritaba que no dejaba ver la película o cosas como esas. Kagome le observó con los ojos enormes "Mira, tal vez tienes razón. Pero creo que no hay de que preocuparnos, puesto que no hemos nacido bajo aquella estrella. Ahora podremos continuar nuestra historia de amor sin tener que vivir a la sombra de nadie. Viví mí tiempo con Kikyou, pero no fue suficiente como para poder amarla como te amo a ti. Probablemente tienes razón con lo que has dicho, pero es contigo con quien tendré la dicha de vivir un futuro como aquel que tú misma has dicho. Será contigo con quien me casaré y será contigo con quien tendré hijos. Y entonces no me preocupare por algo que pudo ser y no fue. Porque para mí sólo estás Tú. Tú y nadie más."

Kagome se sonrojó. Inconscientemente, su cabeza había esperado con ansias aquellas palabras.

"¿No sentirás que estás viendo, hablando o tocando a Kikyou en mí?" Volvió a decir ella, con algo de temor.

"Si te digo que para mí sólo existe la señorita Higurashi Kagome... ¿Eso te convencería?" Le preguntó él, sonriéndole con ternura. "Si tuviera que volver a pedirle a la Shikon no Tama que me dejara permanecer a tu lado otra vez, lo haría sin titubear ni un instant..."

Un abrazo fue todo lo que esperaba por respuesta. Un abrazo como el que ella le dedicó en cuanto le escuchó decir tales cosas. Asimismo, el chico de cabellos negros respondió aquella muestra de afecto con frenesí y sonrió.

Tal vez ahora tendría que ser él contra el mundo... Por Kagome. Pero valía la pena cada esfuerzo. Así tuviera que desvivirse por darlo todo por ella, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Y si tuviera que matarse mil veces, ¡Por supuesto que lo haría...!

"¡Oye, Inu-chan! ¡¿Pero no te vas a matar y dejarme viuda en ningún momento, verdad?!" Profirió Kagome separándose de él abruptamente y viéndole, aprehensiva y sumamente anonada.

Él le volteó a ver con una nerviosa mueca en el rostro, notando que había estado pensando en voz alta y la jovencita le había escuchado. "Bueno... Tal vez no. Pero si fuera necesario, me mataría a escondidas tuyo para que no supieras." Le dijo con algo de sorna, obligando a la ex-miko a apretar el abrazo.

No le importaba ya si conversaciones como esa volvían a tocarse mientras estuvieran juntos. Ambos habían vivido a cuestas del pasado... Y ahora necesitaban escapar de aquello. Y el iba a ayudar a Kagome a escapar de aquello, así como ella lo ayudo a él.

Y se mataría mil millones de veces a escondidas de ella si la situación lo ameritase.

A lo lejos, en la misma sala de cine, alguien gritó _'¡Que vivan los novios!'_...

_**Fin del Capítulo 2**_

_**Continuará**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota**_

**PS.** Este capítulo no ha sido muy largo, pero aquí está y espero que les guste. Tal vez no tiene mucha relevancia en lo que a mí respecta en este pequeño trabajito, pero no es seguro que se le pierda la prioridad que hasta ahora le he dado, así que estén al pendiente.

Y para quienes creían que dejé abandonado el FanFiction, pues aquí estoy , es sólo que en ocasiones me es difícil actualizar o escribir con frecuencia y por eso es bastante irregular su actualización. No sólo con este, sino con otro trabajito que tengo circulando por ahí. Pero aquí me ven, bien puesta para terminarlo.

Si les ha gustado, no sean crueles y déjenme un review, ¿Sí vale?

¡Nos leemos! Y ¡Se Cuidan!

_**Hidari Kiyota**_


	5. Fracaso Total

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es de la propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo poseo esa tendencia a utilizarlos en mis escritos sin fines lucrativos.

_Advertencia:_

_Y volví. Este capítulo lo terminé hace no mucho. También quiero decir que el siguiente de este lo terminé de igual forma. Así que espero que la historia vaya pegando un poco más para subir el capítulo siguiente. ¿Creen que la historia tenga éxito? Yo espero que sí. Pero mientras tanto, seguiré subiendo los capítulos a como vayan saliendo._

_... Y si me tardo no me linchen, ¿Va?_

**Pesadilla**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capitulo 3. Fracaso Total.**_

Levantó la delgada cuchara que traía en las manos y observó ansiosa y emocionada el helado de fresa que aguardaba en aquella mesita del café; adornado con frutas diversas y algo de chocolate, demasiado apetitoso. Con cuidado, como si fuera a derretirse en cualquier momento, tomó un poco y lo probo, notando que en efecto, estaba delicioso.

Había estado encantada viéndolo un rato, y por fin se decidió a probarlo. Feliz se encontraba Kagome comiendo, cuando de pronto sintió una fija mirada sobre ella, como asechándola.

"¿Se puede saber qué tanto me ves?" Preguntó Kagome tras haber ignorado esa mirada desde hacia rato, finalmente cansada de ello "¿Es que acaso tengo algo en la cara?" Le preguntó al chico de ojos oscuros, quien le observó todavía con mayor fascinación y con media sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Sólo estoy viendo lo hermosa que estas el día hoy! ¿O es que acaso ya no puedo halagarte?" Preguntó él, tras haber dejado a la miko con curiosidad un rato.

"Hmpf. Eres raro." Se atrevió a decir Kagome antes de continuar con su helado. "¡Será esta la enésima vez que me dices eso el día de hoy!" Inuyasha sólo soltó una risa burlona y continuó observándola en silencio.

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque así será de hoy en adelante. En cambio para mí, será un problema acostumbrarme a esto. Siempre tuve esa manía de verte cuando dormías o hacerlo a escondidas. Ahora que no puedo verte al dormir tengo que buscar alguna otra forma de hacerlo... ¡Y definitivamente NO intentaré subir a tu ventana de nuevo! ¡La última vez que lo hice fue ayer por la noche y casi me rompo la espalda en el intento!" Declaró Inuyasha con una mueca de desagrado ante tal recuerdo.

Kagome paró en seco y lo observó con curiosidad. "¿Entonces dices que ayer SUBISTE como pudiste hasta la ventana de mi cuarto sólo para hacerme tu pasada de ayer?" Inquirió Kagome, dejando de lado el postre. Inuyasha asintió ligeramente y desvió la vista en otra dirección, notoriamente sonrojado. Esto la obligo a sonrojarse también, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima "¡Aaaaaaw! ¡Qué lindo eres! ¡Arriesgaste tu pobre espaldita sólo para jugarme una mala pasada que casi me manda al psiquiatra!" Comenzó a decir ella con tono enternecido al principio y sarcástico y molesto finalmente. Inuyasha rechistó, como si eso no le importara mucho.

Hubo silencio... Nuevamente. Y entonces los dos se sintieron extraños.

"¿Eres feliz?" Le preguntó Inuyasha a ella, así de pronto en medio de tanto silencio. "Ya sabes... Me refiero a... Si estas contenta con todo esto" Agregó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, algo tenso.

Kagome le sonrió con ternura, y con un hilillo de voz, le susurró con cariño. "Yo seré feliz si tú lo eres. Nada me haría más feliz que verte feliz." Aseguró ella. El joven ex-hanyou no pudo sino sonreír, y dedicarse a verla un poco más...

"¡Kagome-chan! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!" Una voz de hombre se hizo sonar de pronto, sacando de su lugar repentinamente tanto a Kagome como a Inuyasha. Ambos, algo confundidos por aquella repentina presencia, volvieron la vista hacia un lado y vieron... A un castaño sonriente acercándose a su mesa. "¡Oh! ¿Pero veo bien? ¿Eres el nuevo del instituto, verdad? ¿Puedo sentarme aquí con ustedes?" Dijo el mismo castaño una vez que frente a la mesa, sentándose a lado de Inuyasha sin siquiera verse invitado.

"¡Hôjô-kun! ¿Qué... Qué está haciendo por aquí?" Preguntó Kagome con algo de extrañeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en los molestos y celosos ojos de Inuyasha que la veían como si se la fueran a comer viva. La miko pasó saliva con nerviosismo y volvió la vista al castaño "¡Me sorprende verlo por aquí! ¿Tiene alguna cita?" Preguntó ella fingiendo soltura, sonriéndose fingidamente.

"En realidad no venía por algo en particular. Mi tío tiene una tienda de productos naturistas por aquí y pasé a hacer algunas compras. ¡Estuve buscándote esta mañana para invitarte a salir pero no te...!"

Un brusco golpe se hizo sonar en la mesa. Fue entonces que, tanto la mirada del castaño como la de la pelinegra, fueron a dar en el chico de oscuras orbes, que veía al castaño con tremebundos celos "¡Ella esta conmigo. Espero que NO te moleste, pero MI Kagome y yo estamos...!"

"¡Inuyasha! ¡No seas grosero! ¡No soy un objeto!" Exclamó Kagome poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente y viendo con reprobación al ex-hanyou, quien con toda la intención de molestar a Hôjô, enceguecido de celos, prosiguió.

"Higurashi-san... ¿En realidad tú y él están...?"

"¡Kagome está saliendo CONMIGO! ¡¿Por qué tenías que venir tu a molestarnos!?" Exclamó Inuyasha, viendo retante a Hôjô.

"¡¿Cómo es que me hablas así!? ¡En mi vida te había visto!" Exclamo Hôjô en su defensa ante tan directo trato que se había tomado Inuyasha en hacer para con él.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Hôjô-kun! ¡Ya basta!" Trató Kagome trivialmente, pues la pelea continuó...

"Higurashi-san, yo sólo quería invitarte al parque de diversiones este sábado, pero parece ser que tienes planes con el chico nuev..."

"¡Soy SU Novio!" Y desde luego que a Inuyasha no le molestó repetir aquello siquiera. Incluso lo había dicho con orgullo, como si la misma joven se tratase de un preciado trofeo. Kagome enrojeció y Hôjô sólo atinó a ver a Inuyasha incrédulamente, luego paseando su vista a Kagome, repitiendo la acción varias veces.

Luego soltó una risotada, no muy propia del Hôjô que nosotros conocemos.

"¿Éste... Éste tipo es tu novio?" Preguntó el castaño con sorna, haciendo enrojecer a Inuyasha de la ira que le había dado. Kagome se puso pálida y azul, nerviosa más que nada.

Si las cosas seguían así, Inuyasha explotaría muy pront...

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE!?"

Demasiado tarde.

Inuyasha tomó al castaño por su polera y lo alzó varios centímetros al suelo. Todos en aquel pequeño café quedaron observando aquella escena propia de telenovela, mientras Kagome trataba con todas sus fuerzas de detener aquella pelea.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Basta Inuyasha! ¡BASTA!" Gritó Kagome, obligando de sopetón a Inuyasha a soltar al castaño y tumbándolo al piso, llevándose una mesa consigo.

"¡Feh! Tienes razón, Ka-chan. El tipo no vale la pena." Dijo Inuyasha sacudiéndose las palmas de las manos, bastante satisfecho consigo mismo, luego volteándose a sonreírle a la chica; como si se tratase de un héroe de leyenda...

Técnicamente lo era, pero nadie lo sabía.

"¡Feh! Anda, Kagome. Llévatelo, porque sabes que es sólo una simple apariencia. ¡¿Quién diría que el tipo nuevo es TAN cobarde...!?"

Golpe Bajo. Eso había dolido.

"¡Por si no lo sabías, HOBO! ¡Estaba esperando preguntarle algo a Kagome hasta que llegaste tú!" Exclamó enojado antes de voltearse a Kagome y tomarla de las manos, viéndola con total fijación y seriedad. Todos en el pequeño café aguardaron en silencio, y los segundos se volvieron siglos para Kagome, quien aún esperaba ansiosa "Kagome... ¿Te casas conmigo?"

Hubo un murmullo general alrededor de todos los presentes del café, desde los mismos clientes hasta el gerente que aguardaban lo que vendría después.

Los ojos de Kagome se pusieron en blanco, y entonces no supo que decir. La mirada de él había sido muy seria y segura; por demás de tierna y completamente encantadora. Hablaba enserio. Bien enserio. El color comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, titilando con fuerza en un rojo escarlata por todo su rostro. Ella... Ella...

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Que no era similar a la noche anterior cuando Inuyasha...?

Por un momento, dudó en creerle y decirle _'Sí claro, buena broma, pero ya no caigo'_. Pero si en algo era diferente esta pregunta a la del día anterior había sido precisamente en esa mirada intensa y profunda que él le dedicaba.

Inuyasha presionó con fuerza su mano y la vio con más intensidad. Kagome pasó saliva difícilmente y esperó un poco más...

"Yo..." Y su respuesta fue concebida a base de esa palabra y nada más.

"Se que anoche pude parecer bastante inmaduro cuando te lo pregunté. Incluso tanto que ambos lo tomamos como una broma. Pero estoy hablando enserio. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Repitió Él, esta vez más seguro de sí mismo. Kagome se puso más roja y lo observó con apenas media palabra en la boca...

Jamás notó que, por el rabillo del ojo, Inuyasha observaba triunfal a un Hôjô perplejo que aguardaba una respuesta de Kagome...

"Yo..." Repitió Kagome, insegura.

"¡Bésala!" Gritó alguien por ahí, en una situación muy parecida a la que vivieron en el cine hacia no mucho tiempo. Kagome enrojeció aún más.

"Kagome tu no... ¿Acaso tú no quieres que...?" Y la voz de duda del joven ex-hanyou la puso más nerviosa todavía. ¡Ella claro que lo quería! ¡Antes que cualquier cosa lo amaba y por él dio tantas cosas que sería imposible enumerarlas! ¡¿Cómo es que él creía que ella le diría que no!? Bueno, tal vez estaba nerviosa porque la pregunta a cualquiera le inspira sorpresa, y recordando la noche anterior, aún más nerviosa la colocaba.

Pero lo quería tanto...

"Higurashi-san... ¿No me digas que le creerás la broma que te está haciendo? ¡Sabes que te está utilizando para excusarse de la simple idea que tiene de que puede quedarse contigo!" Gritó Hôjô, siendo callado de pronto por las voces de algunas otras personas que le pedían que se callara. Incluso Kagome lo agradeció.

"Acepto." Dijo Kagome, viendo como el rostro de Inuyasha cambiaba de la seriedad a la plena felicidad, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la sostenía con cariño, completamente dichoso.

La mirada de burla que le dedicó a _'Hobo'_ fue completamente todo lo que el castaño esperaba. Kagome correspondió a su abrazo, completamente ensoñada, sabiendo que Inuyasha no la había engañado esta vez.

Hubo gritillos de emoción por parte de muchas jovencitas y mujeres que veían la escena, acompañado claro de los aplausos de todos los presentes... Excepto de Hôjô.

"¡¿Qué estás esperando!? ¡Bésala!" Se oyó la voz de un tipo que gritó de pronto. Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron, sonrojados, viendo ambos de dos direcciones completamente diferentes.

"¿Has escuchado?" Preguntó Inuyasha, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. Kagome asintió nerviosa, para que justo después pudiera sentir las manos del joven sobre su rostro, para finalmente depositar un beso cariñoso y tierno sobre sus labios.

Los aplausos aparecieron de inmediato. Kagome estaba realmente feliz...

... ¡Hasta que claro! Sus ojos vieron a Hôjô. Un muy celoso Hôjô.

"Inuyasha... Será mejor que vayamos yendo... Se hace tarde." Dijo la chica de ojos almendrados, tomándolo de la mano y tratando de sacarlo del café, procurando no chocar su mirada con la del otro joven.

"¡Hmpf! Tienes razón. Además, le he demostrado a _'Hobo'_ que me estoy tomando NUESTRA relación bastante enserio." Dijo el joven apretando con fuerza su mano, casi a punto de salir de ahí...

"¡Feh! ¡Lo dices por sentirte grande! Pero en realidad eso es un acto cobarde..." Gritó Hôjô apenas lo vio salir triunfante...

... Y entonces los sumos de Inuyasha explotaron casi de inmediato, quien volteó rápidamente con ganas de matar al tipo, aunque siendo detenido por Kagome, quien con muchos esfuerzos trataba de detenerlo...

------------------

Subieron las escaleras del templo a paso tranquilo. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, casi rayando en los tonos oscuros del atardecer. Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano como un par de enamorados a los que no les importaba nada.

Exceptuando el encuentro que tuvieron Inuyasha y Hôjô... Su primera cita no había estado tan mal...

Kagome se dejó llevar por los pasos de su apuesto compañero y se paró mentalmente a pensar en lo que había pasado en todo el día. Desde su confesión de amor hacia Inuyasha, su noviazgo formal y la propuesta de Inuyasha hacia poco mas de media hora. En realidad pareciera que el joven ya estaba listo para avanzar en cuanto a su relación se refería.

Y en realidad ella no estaba segura de querer ir tan rápido...

Sin contar el pequeño presente que le tenía preparado al joven de orbes oscuras...

"¿Inuyasha...?" Le llamó la chica, aunque siendo cortaba abruptamente por el ex-hanyou, que le observó con algo de pena en sus ojos, la tomó por los hombros y la vio de nuevo.

"No sé cómo te voy a decir esto, pero aquí voy." Dijo él, con algo de temor. "Mira... No es que haya estado bromeando esta tarde cuando te dije _'eso'_. _¡No Es Igual A Lo Que Sucedió Ayer, Cuando En Realidad Bromeaba!_ Esto que sucedió es diferente... Y de verdad que no te mentí." Comenzó Inuyasha, rascándose la cabeza. Kagome frunció el ceño. ¡Bueno! Ya esperaba algo como eso. "¡De verdad que sí quisiera casarme contigo ahora mismo! podré ser humano pero aún tengo ascendencia youkai, así que es normal en mí querer tener una familia tan pronto como me sea posible. Pero sé que tú eres muy joven aún para poder estar conmigo y tener familia y todo eso..." Dijo sonrojándose, y por ende, sonrojando a Kagome también. "También estoy consiente de que tu madre no lo permitiría..." Prosiguió, bastante nervioso. "Aunque sé que dentro de dos años sí que será posible que esto sea realidad y pueda estar contigo sin ninguna opresión. Me siento muy culpable por habértelo pedido cuando no tenía porque hacerl..."

Un abrazo fue lo único que necesitó para entender si lo que había ocurrido había afectado o no a Kagome.

"Ka... Kagome..." Le susurró él, algo extrañado ante aquella reacción.

"Tengo un regalo para ti, Inu-chan." Dijo una sonriente Kagome viéndolo a los ojos. En los labios de Inuyasha apareció una sonrisa enorme, reflejando las ansias que tenía por saber qué era... "Pero... ¡Tienes que prometer que cerrarás los ojos!" Pidió ella.

En medio de su emoción no pudo evitar aceptar sus condiciones y cerró los ojos, esperando. Hubo un pequeño sonido que llamó su atención, pero poco importándole aquello, aguardó ansioso la sorpresa de la chica.

Sintió que algo _**MUY**_ familiar le pasaba por el cuello. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y maldecir.

"¡Carajo! ¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste!?" Gritó un más que frustrado y enojado Inuyasha cuando vio a su sonriente novia viéndolo. Estrujó el objeto recién colocado sobre su cuello, enfurecido "¡¿Por qué carajo me pusiste el kotodama otra vez!?"

"Por ser un Inu-chan malo y agresivo. Te lo merecías por tratar a Hôjô-kun así, y por utilizar el pretexto de que te quieres casar conmigo para eso." Dijo Kagome acercándosele con persuasión y rozando las cuentas del kotodama ansiosamente. Inuyasha pasó saliva y rogó por piedad internamente.

"¡LO DIJE ENSER...!"

"OSUWARI"

_**--BONK--**_

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a jugarme la misma broma dos veces seguidas!? ¡Y SI! ¡LO HICE PORQUE IMAGINABA QUE ALGO ASÍ PASARÍA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! ¡ASÍ QUE REACTIVÉ EL CONJURO DEL KOTODAMA!" Gritó Kagome molesta, dejando a Inuyasha tirado en el suelo debido al golpe proporcionado con el piso "¡BUENAS NOCHES!" Vociferó ella antes de alejarse.

Inuyasha se quedó en la pieza, sumamente consternado ante lo recién acontecido.

"¡PERO SI YO ESTABA HABLANDO ENSERIO!" Aseguró el joven ex-hanyou antes de ver desaparecer a la chica por entre los templos.

_**Fin del Capítulo 3**_

_**Continuará**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota**_

_Go on and Kiss the Girl_

**PS.** Y bueno, pues, leí por ahí un review donde me decían que esperaban ver un enfrentamiento entre Inuyasha y Hôjô. Pues bien, aquí la tienen. Tal vez no era lo que esperaban, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque no quedara muy cursi. Procuraré que no sea así, pero con lo mielera que soy en ese aspecto prometo cumplir sus expectativas. Además este FanFiction necesita algo de humor xD.

Cuando escribí este capítulo estaba muy inspirada con la canción de "Kiss the Girl" de la película "La Sirenita". Simplemente me pareció un detalle muy lindo, aunque en sí ya tenía la idea de este capítulo. Espero seguir cumpliéndoles, así como también espero que me sigan dando sus ideas para este trabajo.

¡Gracias por leerme y por dejarme reviews!. Y si han llegado hasta acá, no sean crueles y dejen review... Me haría muy feliz.

¡Nos leemos! Y ¡Se Cuidan!

_**Hidari Kiyota**_


	6. Hôjô

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo utilizo a los personajes de esta maravillosa serie como base para mis historias y FanFictions. Siempre sin motivos de lucro.

_Advertencia:_

_Lo sé, me pierdo demasiado y se me van las actualizaciones de mis FanFiction. También sé que este ya tiene sus añitos por aquí. Me apenó mucho dejarlo abandonado, realmente quiero terminarlo y no tengo cara para pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto. Para los que recién comienzan a leerlo, bienvenidos sean y espero que les guste. Y quienes aún no olvidan mi fic a pesar del tiempo que quedó en el olvido, les pido que lean a gusto y felices. Vengo con expectativas y deseo no defraudarles. Así que aquí esta el capítulo cuatro._

_Espero que este capítulo no les decepcione. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo escribiendo esto para ustedes. De cualquier forma, si tienen alguna observación o crítica para con él, pueden hacerla, sólo que no sean groseros, por favor. No hay necesidad de serlo, tampoco soy de palo ni tampoco necia. Las buenas sugerencias son siempre bien aceptadas._

_Gracias de Antemano._

**Pesadilla**

**Continuación Oficial**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

_**Capítulo 4. Hôjô.**_

Ni bien entró en el aula cuando lo encontró sentado en su pupitre, bastante serio. El lugar estaba desierto y, para ser sinceros, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, por lo que esa mañana se levantó demasiado temprano y salió corriendo hasta la escuela. Y literalmente, sí había llegado corriendo al instituto, el rápido vaivén de su pecho era una señal más que clara.

"Buenos días." Dijo ella con algo de temor en su voz, adentrándose en el aula y acercándose a su pupitre.

"Buenos para ti que anoche no tuviste dolor de espalda" Dijo la sarcástica voz del chico de largos cabellos, sin siquiera voltear a verle; como si la odiase por lo acontecido la noche anterior.

"Buenos días para ti que al menos dormiste" Contrapuntó ella tranquilamente y sin devolverle el tono de voz. Se encaminó hasta su pupitre y se sentó en él con delicadeza y elegancia, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el chico la veía por el rabillo del ojo, embelesado. Después de aquello... el silencio inundó el aula.

"Aún no entiendo por qué rayos lo activaste de nuevo. Realmente no era necesario. Si me lo hubieras dicho, tal vez esto no estaría pasando" Inquirió Inuyasha tras largo rato en silencio.

"Fuiste muy grosero con Hôjô-kun." Afirmó la antigua miko volteando la vista hacia el ventanal del aula. "Estaba nerviosa al verlos pelear. No sé si lo notaste" Dijo ella con la voz tranquila y pausada.

"Lo noté. Pero no tenías qué temer. Estabas conmigo. ¡Tengo yo mi derecho de exigir algo de tu tiempo sólo para mí! ¡Soy tu novio y es mi derecho le pese a quien le pese! ¡Además soy yo quien más tiempo ha pasado contigo desde que te conozco! _**:enojo:**_ ¡Tenía que ser que el tipo está celoso y por eso se comportó así!" Reclamó él, no muy contento, aunque sin levantar el tono de su voz.

¡Claro, y él se había comportado como todo un caballero, claro!

"Cuando estábamos en el Sengoku Jidai nunca reclamaste espacio para ti y para mí. Siempre éramos _'Inuyasha-gumi'_ o _'Inuyasha-tachi'_. Nunca Inuyasha y Kagome. Nunca nosotros. Siempre todos, menos yo. Siempre Kikyô, Naraku, Kôga. Nunca fue tiempo para ti y para mí. Y en ningún momento te quejaste de ello." Dijo ella, sintiendo algo de nostalgia ante aquel amargo recuerdo. Sintió que sus ojos tenían ganas de expulsar aquella nostalgia.

Inuyasha, inmediatamente después de ello, notó aquella ausencia de la joven, perdida en el tiempo de aquellos amargos recuerdos. Desde luego, estaba consiente de que eso le había calado hondo a ella. Él exigía un tiempo de ella que durante años tuvo y que desprecio por pensar en todo aquello que le afectaba. Él era el novio que ella había esperado tanto tiempo. El Inuyasha que siempre esperó que tuviera ojos para ella.

"¿Crees que Kikyô salga de tu cabeza algún día?" Le preguntó Inuyasha viéndole, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tan denso.

"El DIA que eso ocurra dejare de llorar. Creo que eso no ocurrirá pronto. Quizás nunca." Respondió ella, con la voz tranquila y ligeramente quebrada.

"Cuando me hablas y me ves... ¿Piensas en ella verdad? En que de nosotros pudo ser una triste historia."

"Así como tu pensabas en ella cuando me veías. Eso fue algo que tu me enseñaste." Inquirió la joven miko.

Inuyasha se levantó de su pupitre y se encaminó al de ella, para luego abrazarla con cariño y cuidado. "Entonces tendremos que aprender juntos a olvidar el pasado" Susurró el ex-hanyou sobre su oído con persuasión, provocando que ella tiritase de escalofríos.

"Detente, Inuyasha. Ahora"

"No."

"Te detendrás sino quieres dormir con dolor de espalda esta noche también." Advirtió ella interrumpiéndole, antes de sentir que el agarre del chico iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta hacerse absolutamente nulo.

El poder de ese _'Osuwari'_ era mejor que cualquier poder espiritista. Mucho mejor y más. Podría subyugar cualquier ejército o cualquier youkai bajo esos efectos. Era demasiado bueno como para poder existir.

"En realidad pareciera que te molesta que demuestre lo mucho que te amo en publico. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta que estamos SOLOS, en un aula, a 30 MINUTOS DE QUE INICIEN LAS CLASES" Dijo él volviéndose a sentar su pupitre con cara de niño malcriado. "Al menos tengo el consuelo de que en dos años tendrás el permiso de casarte conmigo!" Afirmó él.

"Si es que entonces quiero casarme contigo" Respondió Kagome con cierto dejo de ofendida en su voz. Inuyasha comenzó a reír con sorna.

"¡Feh! Querrás, mujer. Ya verás." Espetó Inuyasha sin dejar de reír. Kagome se sintió incomoda ante el rumbo que comenzaba a tomar su extraña conversación.

"Si te soy sincera, me incomoda un poco todo eso de besos y palabras bonitas enfrente de otras personas." Confesó ella, algo nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros. "Nunca lo habías hecho y la simple idea me pone nerviosa" Admitió sin soltar sus hombros. Inuyasha volvió a reír, con más fuerza que antes.

"¡Bueno, Ka-chan! Entonces tendrás que hablar _'Hobo'_ si quieres que las muestras de afecto públicas se terminen" Dijo Inuyasha desviando la vista hacia el techo, algo burlón.

"¿Perdón?"

"¡Reconozco que SÍ estoy celoso! Y no pienso tolerar que el tío ese me arme otra escenita como la de ayer. Así que, te doy gusto si tú también haces lo mismo por mí. No habrá muestras de cariño publicas como las que pides. ¡A cambio de ello, habla con _'Hobo'_ y mantenlo alejado de mi o lo mataré!" aseguró el ex-hanyou, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Kagome lo volteó a ver, más incrédula que nada. ¡¿Desde cuando él se portaba tan... tan directo, tan sincero y tan bueno para negociar?! En realidad esa apariencia humana lo estaba haciendo verse un poco diferente, y por ende, muchas chicas se amontonarían para quitárselo...

"¡Hmpf! Tal vez estoy reconsiderando la idea de las muestras de afecto públicas" Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos, negándose concienzudamente a hablar con Hôjô.

"Entonces te pediría de rodillas que hablaras con el tío y lo alejaras de mi. Por ti sería capaz de matar a Naraku mil veces, dejar que Sesshomaru me humillara toda la vida... ¡Incluso decirle a Kikyô que no me interesa hasta que me llegue mi muerte...!"

Un Inuyasha cambiado. Eso no le estaba agradando mucho...

... ¡Bueno! ¡Claro que le encantaba! ¡Incluso la enamoraba más, era sólo que...! La verdad, tenía demasiado miedo de perderlo por eso...

"¿Y qué va a pasar el día que muchas chicas se arremolinen contra ti y tú pierdas el interés en mí? Entonces lo que me pides no habrá valido de nada" Argumentó Kagome con tranquilidad, ya temiéndose su débil voluntad por echarse a llorar.

"Eso no va a suceder. Fuiste la única persona que logró que me abriera frente a alguien. ¡Eres la primera y la única persona que se me ha metido en la cabeza de esa forma! ¡No te he podido sacar de mi cabeza en ningún momento desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Sabes más de mí de lo que yo sé! ¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti y así será **siempre**! _**:se calma, arrogante:**_ No tienes que estar celosa" Le aseguró él.

"Sólo estoy siendo realista. No soy la más bonita del instituto. Hay muchas más bonitas que yo"

"Pero para mí serás siempre como una reina de belleza. ¡ES A TI A QUIEN AMO, CARAJO! ¡ENTIENDE ESO!" Volvió a repetir él, con un tono ligeramente molesto de voz "¡Feh! Celosa..." De más está decir, que aquello último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su compañera.

Pero Kagome había escuchado aquello claramente... y no le había agradado nada "Claro que no"

"Claro que sí"

"Que no"

"Que sí"

"Que no..."

Las palabras se estaban calentando... y Kagome no parecía muy contenta y tranquila que digamos.

"¡Estás tan celosa que te cuesta admitirlo y te escudas en la idea de que eso puede ser una posibilidad aún sabiendo que sólo tengo ojos para ti!" Puntualizó Inuyasha dando fin a esa discusión y haciendo que la jovencita se quedara sin argumento para defenderse. A cambio de ello, le devolvió la mirada con notoria molestia. ¿Pero qué rayos estaba diciendo el chico? ¡Ella por supuesto que NO estaba celosa! ¡Era sólo que estaba siendo realista! En cualquier momento el hanyou (o más bien ex-hanyou) volteaba su mirada a otra chica y entonces su idea de dejar la Shikon no Tama en el Sengoku Jidai entonces sí abría sido muy estúpida.

El sonido seco que produjo la puerta la distrajo ligeramente, haciendo que su cabeza se volviera a ella. Era algo así como un acto reflejo, puesto que Inuyasha había seguido el mismo camino también. Un joven de cabellos castaños apareció en la puerta, algo cansado. Inuyasha frunció el ceño y devolvió la vista a su compañera, quien le vio de reojo, esperando que no hiciera alguna idiotez.

"¡Kagome!" La voz del castaño, aquel que sin duda era Hôjô, se hizo resonar en el aula vacía. Inuyasha lanzó un resoplido disgustado. No parecía muy feliz con la presencia del castaño "¡Qué bueno que te veo! ¡Supuse que te encontraría temprano!"

"Buenos días, Hôjô-kun." Dijo la joven con voz suave. Inuyasha le vio con una enorme sonrisa burlona. La mirada de Kagome se veía sumamente amenazante. Más le valía al chico no ser cínico o no haría nada por él sino romperle la espalda hasta atarlo a una silla de ruedas.

"Quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer. También quiero disculparme contigo." Aclaró Hôjô refiriéndose claramente a Inuyasha "En realidad yo no quería..."

"Está bien, ¿De acuerdo? Puedo vivir con eso." Acotó Inuyasha rápidamente, con bastante desinterés.

El castaño pareció molesto ante aquella ruda interrupción, pero aún así continuó. "¡También quisiera decir que NO creo que él...!" Y señaló acusadoramente a Inuyasha "... Estuviera hablando enserio cuando te propuso _'eso'_ ayer en el café. ¡Dudo que sea real y así será hasta que...!" Y las palabras de Hôjô se perdieron de repente, Kagome se había puesto de pie, algo molesta.

"¡Basta ya! Ya fue suficiente." Dijo Kagome, algo exangüe, mientras captaba la atención de ambos hombres que le veían con inmensa curiosidad. "Pudo ser que Inuyasha mintiera o no. Eso no te debería importar, Hôjô-kun. Lo que suceda entre él y yo no debe molestar ni incomodar a alguien. Eso es algo de nosotros nada más. El que me haya mentido o no solo él lo sabe. Pero mientras yo lo ame no me importara eso. Sufrí mucho por estar con él y no voy a tirar a la basura mi felicidad sólo por que tú estés molesto o no te guste la idea." Aclaró la joven ex-miko mientras veía a Inuyasha firmemente a los ojos.

Inuyasha se quedó más anonado que nada. No podría creerlo. Kagome lo había dicho.

"Sólo quiero pedirte, Hôjô-kun, que nos dejes vivir tranquilos a Inuyasha y a mí. Sólo eso." Dijo Kagome viendo al castaño fijamente a los ojos.

¿Y quién le iría a decir que él tan sólo atinó a sonreír?

"¡Fah! ¡Bueno! Si tú quieres hacer eso... pues entonces a mí qué, ¿No? Pues bien. Que tengas buena suerte con tu novio Inuyasha y espero que estén contentos siempre. Al fin y al cabo regresarás cuando él te cambie por alguna otra..." Repitió, con cinismo.

¿¡Y ESO A ÉL QUÉ LE IMPORTABA...!?

Hizo falta mucha paciencia por no gritar _'osuwari'_ y mucha fuerza como para poder detener a cierto Inuyasha en cuando Hôjô terminó de decir aquello. Vuelto una furia, Inuyasha trató de saltar sobre él e iniciar una pelea aún más severa que la de la noche anterior, sino hubiera sido porque Kagome lo detuvo lo suficiente como para que el castaño se mofara de él en su cara y se marchase de ahí tan rápido como pudo sabiendo que su vida peligraba ahí.

"¡Kagome! ¡¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso!?" Exigió saber Inuyasha después de ver como la puerta corrediza del salón se cerraba.

"Porque ya hice lo que me pediste. Ya no volverá a molestar con eso a menos que esta vez sí quiera que esto se ponga peor de lo que ya estaba. Ahora; sé un buen Inu-chan y sonríeme que ya no te van a molestar." Dijo ella mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y depositaba un beso en sus labios. Inuyasha lo aceptó a regañadientes, y luego correspondiéndolo como si no quisiera hacerlo, aunque claramente disfrutándolo.

"Creí que habías dicho _'No más muestras de afecto publicas'_, ¿Eh?" Dijo un burlón Inuyasha cuando se separaron. Kagome le vio con algo de confusión, apenas entendiendo el por qué de aquello.

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Estamos solos en el aula!" Dijo ella algo ofuscada. Por supuesto que su novio sonrío con más sorna todavía, cuando le señaló hacia las espaldas de ella... que graciosamente daban a la puerta...

Un grupo de compañeras de clase se encontraban en la puerta, rojas y emocionadas ante la romántica escena entre ambos, casi quemándose en las llamas del MOE. Kagome se puso roja de la sorpresa. Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y deposito en sus labios un beso aún más prolongado que el anterior, feliz por aquello; provocando con aquello que sus compañeras gritaran de emoción.

Kagome quedó paralizada unos instantes después de que él se hubiera separado de ella y le viere con una terrible satisfacción en los labios. Luego sus pulmones comenzaron a trabajar "¡ECCHIIIIIIIII! ¡ERES UN APROVECHADOOOOOOOO...!"

Una bofetada resonó con violencia y azotó los pasillos del edificio...

oooooooooooooooooooo

El joven hombre pareció reaccionar ante aquel grito. Ciertamente que era este su primer día de trabajo en la escuela preparatoria como profesor de lengua y, por tal motivo había tomado la importante decisión de llegar temprano, con el motivo de no causar alguna mala impresión. Aquel grito le había parecido ligeramente familiar... pero...

"Debió ser mi imaginación..." Se dijo a si mismo mientras se olvidaba de aquel asunto y se dedicaba a leer un libro...

_**Fin del Capítulo 4**_

_**Continuará**_

_**Por Hidari Kiyota**_

**PS.** Bueno, aquí hay un capítulo más de este FanFiction. Me disculpo por demorar tanto con las actualizaciones. Espero que este capítulo no les haya decepcionado y, para quienes me comentaron que extrañaban a Sango y Miroku... pues les tengo una buena noticia ¡Sango y Miroku aparecen el próximo capítulo!

Hasta el próximo capítulo (pero por favor, no me linchen si demoro. Les prometo que si vendrá pronto un capítulo. Pero no me linchen, ¿Sí?) ¡Nos leemos!

¡Saludos a todas las lectoras del fic!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


End file.
